Infiltration!
by Bunnymoony
Summary: Une équipe de Konoha a pour mission d'infiltrer une école civile. Co-auteur: Godai
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se trouvait dans le plus grands de tous les restaurants de Konoha, le lieu ou on lui servait le nectar divin nommé rame

Disclaimer : Naruto ne nous appartiens pas, et cette histoire ne nous rapporte rien sauf vos reviews alors appuyez sur le bouton. Les flames seront envoyées à Sasuke pour le bouillir vivant parce qu'il le mérite et les critiques seront lues et considérées pour nous amélioré.

Note : Cette fic est écrite par deux auteurs, c'est un délire en couple fait sous l'influence du saké et du manque de sommeil.

Infiltration

Chapitre 1 : Mission

Naruto se trouvait dans le plus grand de tous les restaurants de Konoha, le lieu où on lui servait le don du ciel nommé ramen. Après une mure réflexion devant le menu du yattai, il avait décidé de sa commande.

« Un bol de chaque saveur, plus quatre au miso! Tous extra grands s'y vous plait! » s'écria-il alors qu'il prenait sa place. Ichiraku avait survécu à deux années de disettes lors de son voyage d'entraînement avec Jiraya et voyait revenir l'abondance ainsi que la clientèle de Naruto d'un bon œil. Il avait un appétit décuplé en plus!!

« Un miso extra grand, suivis d'un bol au bœuf, un autre au porc, un troisième au poulet, et… » bon énumérer tous les ramens serait trop long pour une simple lecture. Naruto se saisit de ses baguettes, les sépara et lança un cri de guerre.

« Itadakimasu!! » le blond s'immergea dans sa délectation avec empressement.

« Oi! Boss!! » Un appel répercutant de Konohamaru annonça son arrivé.

« Queffe qui fe paffe Konomamaru? » Demanda Naruto sans relever la tête de son repas.

« L'Hokage veut te voir grand-frère. » lui transmit le jeune genin.

« Ben la vieille attendra! Moi, je mange du ramen. » Rétorqua Naruto.

« NON, ELLE N'ATTENDRA PAS LA VIEILLE!! » Cria ladite dame du haut de la tour centrale.

« OUI ELLE VA ATTENDRE! MOI JE LA DÉRANGE PAS QUAND ELLE BOIT DU SAKÉ!! » Lui renvoya Naruto.

« OUI JUSTEMENT!! » Hurla-elle.

« Ça à l'air pressant nii-san. » insista Konohamaru.

« Bah, elle ne me fait pas peur. » lui répondit Naruto avec nonchalance.

« Et Sakura qui attends dans le bureau avec elle? » demanda Konohamaru.

La place de Naruto fut immédiatement vacante et son tabouret tournait dans le vide.

« VITE KONOHAMARU!! JE TIENS À LA VIE!! » Cria t'il à tue-tête.

« Mission accomplie! » s'exclama le messager avec un signe de victoire. Il décida de ne pas laisser le ramen refroidir et s'installa à la place de son sempai et dévora les nouilles à sa place.

« Heureusement que c'est Naruto qui régale! » ricana-il.

« Ah, c'est gentil de payer la note que Naruto à laisser! » Lui dit Ichiraku tout en lui présentant la facture. Konohamaru s'effondra, alors qu'il vidait son portefeuille nommé Saru-kun pour sa forme de tête de singe.

« Merçi de votre clientèle! » lui dit Ayame tout en fermant la caisse sur ses économies sur un kaching résonnant.

Naruto avait, pendant ce temps, traversé le village au sprint et pris le chemin le plus court pour le bureau de Tsunade, gravir le mur grâce au contrôle du chakra. Un lourd presse papier frappa la lourde porte de chêne alors que la légendaire Tsunade tentait de frapper le jeune ninja par réflexe.

« Alors là! Je vais bientôt être le Hokage! La vieille n'arrive plus à viser un simple genin!! » S'exclaffa-il. Il fût frappé par la chaise d'acier qu'elle lui lança.

« Dans tes rêves morveux. » Lui envoya-elle.

« En plus elle frappe mes pauvres clones. » s'attrista-il.

« Veut-tu bien arrêter de faire le guignol!! Nous avons une mission Naruto!! » Lui cria Sakura Haruno tout en lui frappant le derrière de la tête d'une puissante droite.

« Sakura-chan… tu frappes trop fort…. » Se lamenta le genin tout en se relevant lentement du trou que sa tête avait faite dans le plancher.

« Et de toute manière, nous attendons Kakashi qui devrait être en retard d'une minute à l'autre… » S'exaspéra l'Hokage.

Cela prit dix minutes d'attente avant que l'homme masqué ne pointe le bout de son nez.

« Oi! Bonjour tout le monde! » Commença-il.

« VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!! » hurlèrent Sakura et Naruto.

« Eh bien, la vieille dame que j'avais aidé avec ses courses la dernière fois a rencontré le chat noir que j'ai vu l'autre fois avant. Alors je l'ai aidé à rebrousser chemin mais j'ai croisé Gai et j'ai du faire un grand détour pour éviter toutes ses débilitées. » Expliqua leur commandant.

« MENTEUR!! » Crièrent ceux qui furent ses élèves.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un seul ninja sous mes ordres qui ait un équilibre mental normal. » Murmura le godaime pour elle-même. « Kakashi, tu es encore en retard de trois heures. » critiqua-elle. « La prochaine fois j'ordonne que l'on brûle tous tes Icha Icha et que les librairies ne puissent plus te les vendre. »

Kakashi se raidit et, bien que caché par son masque, pâlit visiblement de plusieurs tons. Pourtant il avait dit la stricte vérité! Il avait aidé une vieille dame à rentrer chez elle et éviter Gai n'avait pas été de la tarte! Peut-être que d'ajouter le chat noir n'avait pas été une bonne idée mais c'était VÉ RI DI QUE!! Est-ce que c'était sa faute si des bricoles du genre lui arrivaient quotidiennement?

« Alors, la mission ? » Demanda Naruto, soudain sérieux.

« Mission de rang 'S', infiltration et recherche d'information ainsi que l'éventuelle suppression de traîtres au sein du gouvernement de Hi no Kuni. » Résuma Tsunade alors qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton qui signala l'entrée d'Hinata et de Shino dans la pièce avant que toutes les entrées ne soient scellées contre toute écoute extérieure.

« Rang 'S'? » s'étonna Sakura tout en prenant sa copie du dossier de mission.

« C'est surtout pour le niveau de la cible potentielle et de l'endroit où se déroulera la mission. Prenez place, je vais expliquer. » Les lumières de la pièce s'atténuèrent et une projection commença. « Il y a un mois, l'office de la défense du Daimyo se sont aperçut que des documents important concernant les patrouilles effectuées à nos frontières par des équipes et de ninjas et de samourais avaient disparus. Un homme du nom de Oda est le principal suspect. Il fait de nombreux déplacements vers Taki no Kuni où son fils étudie. Cette région possède de nombreux contacts avec plusieurs villages ce qui rends la mission délicate. Nous voulons savoir qui achètes ces informations et, dans la mesure du possible, leurs plans. Naruto, Sakura, Vous serez infiltrés dans le lycée de son fils et tenterez par tous les moyens d'entrer chez lui légitimement. Kakashi, vous serez leur tuteur, et met toi un cache œil et met toi sur ton 31. Tu es trop connu dans les autres villages cachés et 30 des élèves de cette institution sont des ninjas en mission de protection venus des autres villages et même du nôtre. Hinata, tu devras porter des verres de contact et te faire passer pour une servante. Tu devrais passer facilement inaperçus. Quant à Shino, tu seras leur garde. Puce chaque pièce de l'école et de la maison, si possible. »

« Finalement, pour la durée de la mission, NarutoalerangdeTokubetsuJounin. » lança Tsunade dans un souffle s'attendant à l'explosion qui suivît son annonce.

« Quooooooiiii!! » s'écria Sakura.

« Oui!! JOUNIN! JOUNIN! J-O-U-N-I-N JOUNIN! JE SUIS AU TOP !! PLUS QU'UN PAS AVANT LE TITRE DE HOKAGE!! » S'écria t'il en dansant dans le bureau de son supérieur. « Ramen pour tout le monde!! » Lança-il tout en tentant de sauter par la fenêtre scellée plus tôt. Il s'y écrasa et tomba au sol, assommé par son propre élan.

'Et je suis sous les ordres de ce débile' pensèrent Sakura et Shino alors qu'Hinata ne pouvait penser du mal de son héros.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai créé un monstre! » Se lamenta Tsunade.

« Ce seras pire s'il deviens Hokage. Il fera sûrement du Ramen le plat officiel du village. » Lui fît remarquer Kakashi. Tsunade tiqua à cette remarque. Elle s'imagina Naruto, dans une robe de Kage avec l'inscription 'Ramen' sur le chapeau :

Désormais, le village sera nommé Misogakure no Sato et je serai le Ramenkage!! déclara le Naruto imaginaire.

Tsunade dût réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourût le dos à cette pensée. « Réveille-le Sakura, même s'il a l'attitude d'un gamin de trois ans dans une bonbonnière nous avons toujours du pain sur la planche. »

Sakura s'approcha de son équipier et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui mortifia Hinata mais réveilla le blond.

« Eh, Sakura-chan? Pourquoi tu me réveilles? Je faissait un super rêve où j'étais un Tokubetsu Jounin…Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans le bureau de la vieille? » Demanda-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Naruto…. » Sakura soupira. « Tu n'as pas rêvé, tu as juste fais l'imbécile et essayé de sauter d'une fenêtre scellée. »

« Ah, alors je suis vraiment un jounin! Dattebayo! » s'écria-il tout en sautant sur ses pieds.

« RAMEN POUR TOUT LE MONDE!! URK! » Il esquissa un geste vers la fenêtre mais Sakura l'attrapa par le collet et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse s'assomer de nouveau.

« Na-Na-Naruto-kun… » balbutia Hinata.

« Huh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata? Tu vas bien tu es toute rouge? » l'interrogea-il tout en lui posant la main sur le front.

« Fé-Fé-Félicitation pour ta-ta-ta promotion. » Sur ces mots, elle tomba vers l'avant, dans les bras du jeune homme confus qui la déposa délicatement sur le sol.

« Il y a des fois où je me demande si elle n'a pas une condition médicale et qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. Je veux dire, elle tombe toujours dans les pommes! » se questionna Naruto. Sakura leva un main brillante de chakra médicale vers le visage de sa collègue et éloigna Naruto de son champ de vision.

En plus de ne pas reconnaître les gens, Naruto ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Se dit Shino, très rancunier et boudeur.

« Si tout le monde est en étât de continuer, j'ai d'autres réunions qui m'attendent. » grogna l'Hokage.

« Ma, ma. Faut pas vous énerver. On va lire nos rôles et aller s'équiper tout de suite Tsunade-sama. Y a pas de lézard! » Rassura Kakashi.

« Je l'espère. Fuuin. KAI! » s'exclama Tsunade, relachant le sceau qui empêchait la réunion d'être épiée. « Maintenant partez. Et Naruto, attrappe! » Elle lui lança une veste verte analogue à celle portée par Kakashi avant de leur signaler de partir. Les ninjas saluèrent prestement leur leader avant de se diriger vers l'armurerie.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier à sortir, c'est à dire Naruto qui essayait par tout les moyens de passer sa veste par dessus son horrible veste orange, Tsunade porta la main sous son bureau, vers un compartiment secret dont Shizune ignorait l'existance et où le sandaime avait autrefois caché sa collection de petits livres oranges, pour en sortir une bouteille de sake.

« Salut toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué? » Sussura l'alcoolique Hokage.

Le groupe arriva à destination pour voir deux visages familliers.

« Tiens, Sakura et Naruto! Qu'est ce que vous faites par ici? » Demanda Ino, toujour en quête de potinage.

« Et vous Kakashi-senseï, Hinata-chan, Shino-san? » interrogea Tenten.

« Oi! Une mission en commun. Nous avons besoin des habits du dossier 4587-B et des équipements pour une mission d'infiltration. » ordonna doucement Kakashi.

Tenten se retourna avec un léger sourire et disparût en vitesse. Ino avait un sourire sadique alors qu'elle se saisissait de son combiné téléphonique et de composer un poste interne.

« Shikamaru! Raplique ici avec Chouji et appelle Kiba pour qu'il s'amène lui aussi! Non c'est pas chiant! Amenez vous ça va en valloir la peine! Et tu va savoir ce qui est chiant si tu n'es pas ici dans 5 minutes espèce de paresseux! » cria-elle au pauvre téléphone. Elle se retourna et disparût à son tour dans la réserve tout en laissant s'échapper un ricannement sinistre.

Un bruit de cavalcade endiablée se fît entendre venant du couloir. Un nuage de poussière annonça l'arrivée de la bête de jade de Konoha.

« JE SUIS PREMIER!! » hurla Rock Lee.

« Lee, si tu regarde bien il y a déjà cinq personnes ici, alors tu es en fait sixième. » Lui dit Neji qui arrivait d'un pas plus posé.

La longue plainte de Lee se fit entendre alors que Neji se pencha vers l'oreille de Naruto pour murmurrer.

« Maintenant, j'en ai pour deux semaine de paix relative…j'adore lui faire ce coups là! » Le cousin d'Hinata qui avait été coincé autrefois arrivait maintenant à se relaxer un peu.

« Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? » questionna Sakura.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Mon travail de bureau est chiant mais au moins je peux dormir dessus et ne pas bouger. Tout ça est trop chiant. » déclara Shikamaru alors qu'il faisait son entrée à la tête de Chouji qui grignottait et de Kiba chevauchant Akamaru.

« Eh! Naruto, qu'est ce que tu essaie de faire? » le questionna le ninja canin.

« Ça se voit pas que j'essaie d'enfiller ma veste de jounin ? » grogna le blond.

« J-j-j-j-jounin?! » s'exclamèrent les nouveaux arrivés en cœur.

« Ben oui, je suis un jounin! » se vanta-il.

« Et tu ne l'as toujours crié sur le toit? » s'étonna Chouji.

« Il à bien essayé mais…il à fait connaissance avec les sceaux de Jiraya. » Leur indiqua Kakashi.

« Voilà vos vêtements, allez les essayer Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi-senseï. » dit Ino presque vicieusement. Chacun se saisît de son paquet et se dirigea vers les cabines prévues pour l'essayage.

Tenten revint tout comme les victimes…plutôt les pauvres shinobis se dirigeaient vers l'abbatoi…leurs destins. Ino leva une main et fît un décompte lent qui se termina dans les cris de trois des quatres ninjas. Tous entendus à la fois.

« C'EST QUOI ÇA!! » Hurla le mâle

« OÙ JE CACHE MES KUNAIS? ET MA TROUSSE? » S'exclama une voix féminine.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! » Suivit d'un choc mat avec le sol.

Kakashi sortit en premier, vêtu d'un habit veston et cravate antracite très légèrement rayé. Il avait un cache-œil à la place de son bandeau et les cheveux lichés vers l'arrière avec du gel lustré à tenue extra ferme.

« Ma maa, je suis sorti en premier! C'est pas normal. Sortez, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata? » incita Kakashi. Naruto ouvrit la porte, se battant avec sa cravate. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un écusson cousu sur la poche de devant. Sa chemise pendait à moitiée en dehors de ses pantalons noirs et il avait enfillé sa veste de jounin au lieu de la veste d'uniforme qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

« Mendokuse. Naruto, enlève ton bandeau et la veste de jounin. C'est une mission d'infiltration non? » suggéra Shikamaru sur un ton exaspéré.

« Et je viens tout juste de l'avoir…sniff. » gémit Naruto en enlevant les items.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! T'AS L'AIR D'UN IMBÉCILE NARUTO!! » S'exclaffa Kiba alors que les autres retenaient leurs rires.

« YOSH! NARUTO-KUN EST PRÊT À ÉTUDIER ET À MONTRER LA PUISSANCE DES FEUX DE LA JEUNESSE!! » hurla Lee à tue-tête.

Alors que l'hilarité générale ètait à son comble, la porte de la cabine d'Hinata s'entrouvrit. Tout le monde se retourna et celle-ci sorti la tête, coifée d'un petit bonnêt blanc.

« Je-je-je-je-je-je. C'est juste….c'est trop… » elle n'arrivait pas à enligner deux mots cohérants de suite mais sortit lentement de la petite pièce avec ses atours de bonne. Une jupe noire descandant aux genoux recouverte d'un tablier blanc et un chemisier noir fortement ouvert au niveau du buste. Kiba arrêta subitement de rire pour regarder.

« C'est…trop…in-in-indécent…. » murmura Hinata en rougissant tout en essayant de cacher son galbe.

« Pas du tout, moi je trouve ça magnifique. » s'exprima-il. Akamaru se tourna vers son humain et lui asséna un coup de patte derrière la tête.

« GrrrWaffwraff » lui lança le canin, une expression que tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Arrête de penser aux femelles Kiba!

Hinata rougît encore plus alors qu'elle sentait les yeux de tout le monde sur elle, y compris ceux de Naruto. Tenten abrégea ses souffrances.

« Ça te va très bien Hinata, tu es magnifique. » rassura la spécialiste des armes. Ce que confirmèrent les autres d'un hochement de tête collectif.

Leur attention fût détourné alors que la porte de la cabine de Sakura s'ouvrait à la volée.

« Si je met la main sur le pervers qui à choisit les uniformes pour la mission je vais lui en coller une! Shannaro!! » s'exclama Sakura.

« ATCHOUM!! » éternua quelqu'un dans un bureau adjacent. Personne ne prêta attention, Mais Jiraya était juché sur une chaise et épiais la réunion tout en prenant des notes pour son prochain volume. Il n'osa recomancer à bouger que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard.

« Tiens, mets ça. » Lui suggéra Ino tout en lui tendant un ruban noir portant les armoiries de l'école que Sakura passa dans ses cheveux pour remplacer son bandeau frontal. Elle portait une chemise blanche marquée du même sigle avec un veston, une cravatte et une jupe noire plissée descandant légèrement au dessus de ses genoux. A la place de ses bottes, elle portait de délicats souliers noirs à talons plats et des bas blancs montant aux genoux et eux aussi marqué des armoiries sur les cotés.

Elle alla se placer aux cotés d'Hinata sous les regards de ses compagnons. Même Shikamaru semblait plus alerte et Chouji ne mangeait plus. Lee avait des cœurs à la place des yeux et Kiba, s'il l'avait pu, aurait branlé de la queue comme un chien (AN : si vous avez cru…bande de pervers!!) et même le stoïque Neji réagit.

Tenten lui lança un coup de coude dans côtes.

« C'est bon, tu peux essuyer le fillet de bave! » lui chuchotta-elle. Ce que le prodige Hyuga fît dans la plus digne discretion.

Naruto, lui était flagrant dans sa réaction.

« Sakura-chaaan…uniforme….Hinataaaa….graaaaaaaa….dattebayo! » Une trainée de sang jaillissait de son nez alors qu'il bavait sur le parquet.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi se cachait le visage derrière son livre avec un air désinterressé alors qu'il ricannait interrieurement tel une écolière.

« J'avais dit que ça en vaudrait la peine. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à cacher les marques de Naruto. Tu t'assied ici! » Ordonna Ino au blond quasi catatonique.

Il obéit aux ordres sans se rendre compte de l'erreur ultime qu'il faisait tellement son cerveau avait disjoncté.

Les hommes s'éloignèrent du comdamné tandis que les filles, même la timide Hinata, faisaient cercle autour de Naruto pour déterminer quel fond de teint se marierait le mieux avec sa peau, et ensuite, comme il se laissait faire sans protester, elles lui trouvèrent une rouge à lèvres, une fard à paupières et tout le reste de la panoplie de maquillage.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures après le départ des ses amis que Naruto immergea de son abrutissement.

« Hein? Ils sont où les autres dattebayo? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est…Raaaah…Hein, une note? Regarde dans le mirroir? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH » Le cri du pauvre Naruto se répercutta jusqu'aux geôles de la section de torture et interrogation où un prisonnier l'entendît. La détresse du hurlement le brisa avant même que Anko ne puisse commencer à 's'amuser' avec lui.

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** _Nous ne faisons aucun profits de cette histoire, les personnages ne sont pas les nôtres (sauf une affiche de naruto sur notre mur)_

_Note déplaisante pour nos lecteurs : REVIEWEZ SVP!!!! Écrire est un plaisir pour moi et Bunnymoony, mais un plaisir que nous désirons partager avec nos lecteurs. Une ligne, même juste pour dire de continuer, ça nous encourage à le faire un peu plus vite._

_À Ichigo et Minanaruto, nous vous remercions de vos reviews, sans eux, nous ne somme pas certain que ce chapitre aurait abouti._

**_Chapitre 2 : Préparations_**

2 jours après le briefing

« Eh, Sakura, est-ce que tu sais ce que Kakashi-senseï fait encore à l'hôpital? » Interrogea Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre occupée par leur instructeur jounin.

« Pas vraiment, Tsunade-shishou m'a simplement dit de ne pas m'en préoccuper. » Elle haussa les épaules pour accompagner sa réponse. « Probablement un autre défi de Gai-senseï ou une autre stupidité du même genre. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto, sachant fort bien que Gai était capable de tout inventer, y compris le défi de celui qui planerait le mieux avec un sac de pierres dans le dos depuis la tête du Yondaime et que Kakashi, pour avoir la paix, les relevaient tous, dans la limite du raisonnable, alors que Gai l'entraînait dans les plus fous sans demander son avis d'abord.

Ils arrivèrent à l'unité de soins intensifs et passèrent les portes de sécurité grâce à l'accès de Iryo-nin de Sakura et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kakashi. Le pauvre jounin semblait en très mauvais état. Une jambe fracturée en trois endroits du fémur droit, l'épaule gauche disloquée, quatre cotes fêlées, sa fiche disait aussi que son nez était fracturé, mais le masque à oxygène les empêchaient de bien le constater.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé senseï, on dirait les photos du cas de Jiraya-sama lors de 'L'incident' avec Tsunade-sama. » Affirma Sakura.

« Eh bien…. » commença t'il, en se remémorant les évènements.

Flash-back no Jutsu!!

« Je prends les paris. » Annonçait Shino lors d'une rencontre aussi secrète que possible aux gens non concernés par lesdits paris.

« C'est trop chiant…150 Ryou que rien ne se passe du tout. » annonça Shikamaru en premier.

« Moi! » S'écria Tsunade tout en sortant plusieurs billets de 100 Ryou « Je parie que Sakura et Naruto en reviendront fiancés et que Sakura aura fait la demande. »

« Tsunade-sama! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous avez du travail! » s'écria Shizune tout en attrapant l'Hokage fugueuse par le collet pour la traîner vers la tour. Elle se retourna brièvement pour lancer 200 ryou vers Shino avec une note donnant son paris.

« Naruto va ?#$? Sakura avant de %!#?!! Hinata. » Annonça Sai sans montrer de véritable émotion. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement. L'adolescent sans inhibitions tenait un petit livre orange bien connu de tous pour son contenu adulte. « C'est ce que ce livre affirme en tout cas. »

« Et qui a eu la bonne idée de présenter Icha Icha à Sai? » Demanda Ino à la volée.

Tous se retournèrent vers Kakashi à ce moment. Celui-ci releva le regard vers l'assistance.

« Maa, maa, je ne partage pas mes précieux Icha Icha. » Il flatta tendrement la couverture de son livre actuel et la réunion reprit son cours.

Lee se leva sur son siège pour annoncer sa position.

« YOSH!!!! MOI ET SAKURA FINIRONT ENSEMBLE!!! CAR LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE BRULE EN NOUS!!!! 100 RYOU SUR CE RÉSULTAT!!!! SI JE PERDS, JE DEVRAI CEUILLIR MILLES ROSES AVEC LES DENTS POUR PROUVER MES SENTIMENTS !!! ET SI J'ÉCHOUE, JE DEVRAI PRENDRE DES COURS DE DANCE SOCIALE POUR AJOUTER À MES NOMBREUX ATOURS, TOUTES LES FILLES AIMENT DANSER!!! »

« Moi la danse sociale, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. » chuchota Tenten à Neji qui ricana.

« LEE! TA PASSION BRULANTE M'INSPIRE!!! 300 RYOU SUR CE MÊME RÉSULTAT, ET SI NOUS PERDONS, JE DEVRAI PRENDRE DES COURS DE BALADI POUR ASSOUPLIR MON CORPS ET MON ESPRIT !!! ET SI JE N'EN SUIS PAS CAPABLE, JE DEVRAI ÊTRE AU SERVICE DE KAKASHI POUR UNE SEMAINE ENTIÈRE! » Déclara Gai, se faisant l'écho de son élève. Kakashi releva la tête, l'œil grand comme une soucoupe, et priant intérieurement pour que les cours de baladi ne soient pas trop durs pour son rival éternel.

« GAI-SENSEÏ »

« LEE! »

« GAI-SENSEÏ »

« LEE! »

« GAI-SENSEÏ »

« LEE! »

« GAI-SENSEÏ »

« LEE! »

« GAI-SENSEÏ »

« LEE! »

Le coucher de soleil habituel apparût alors qu'ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les autres détournèrent le regard par dégoût. Ce genjutsu aurait même rendu Uchiha Itachi aveugle et personne n'arrivait à l'annuler.

« Ben moi je dis qu'Hinata va faire au moins une journée sans s'évanouir, tant que Naruto ne lui adresse pas trop de paroles à double sens. » déclara Kiba tout en sortant un billet de 100 ryou pour le donner à son équipier.

« Warf wafff grrr wraf! » Akamaru sortit trois billets de sous ses oreilles et donna l'argent à Shino.

« Akamaru parie comme moi. » traduisit Kiba. Shino arqua un sourcil interrogateur. « C'est son argent de poche pour le boucher. Il à droit à sa part de paie pour toutes nos missions. »

« 350 Ryou que Naruto et Hinata reviennent en couple. » s'exclama Tenten pour elle et Neji.

« 125 que Naruto revient sur une civière, courtoisie du Sakura-express. » annonça Ino avec un air sur d'elle.

« 175 munch que ça se termine au resto munch munch pour tout le monde! » réussit à dire Choji autour de quelques poignées de croustilles au bacon.

« Ben, en tant que Senseï, je doit rester impartial mais. . . Sakura et Naruto vont s'embrasser au minimum pour les raisons de la mission et. . . ben ça va finir en ménage à trois avec Sakura, Naruto et Hinata dans le même lit comme dans mon livre. » Kakashi sortit son argent, le donna à Shino et se retourna vers son siège pour rencontrer un poing vengeur. Kurenai se tenait au-dessus de lui, plus effrayante que Kyubi lui-même.

« Shino, 250 Ryou pour Naruto qui se découvre une flamme pour Hinata.

Et j'espère que tu prends d'autres paris, parce que Kakashi devrait être sérieusement blessé quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui. On n'insulte pas ma pupille! » Shino prit l'argent et laissa son senseï passer sa rage féminine et hormonale sur son collègue.

« Euh, Kurenai, je . . . je . . . j'étais concentré sur . . . une scène très prenante et . . . je ne savais pas ce que je disais. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! »

« Alors, combien de temps va-il rester à l'hôpital? » Demanda Shino aux autres qui s'empressèrent de parier.

fin du flash-back

Kakashi frémit à l'idée de dire la vérité. Être vaincu par une Kunoichi passait encore, mais trahir les paris lui serait certainement fatal, car Tsunade finirait le travail pour avoir saboter un paris auquel elle prenait part.

« Eh bien, je rentrais chez moi quand une vieille dame traversait le chemin, elle allait se faire frapper par un troupeau de chats noirs en cavale, poursuivit par le clan Inuzuka, chiens et maîtres confondus. Je l'ai poussé hors du chemin et me suis réveiller ici. » Kakashi, roi de l'excuse avait encore frappé!

« Votre fiche dit que vous avez subit de multiples coups et blessures. » l'informa Sakura.

« La vieille n'a pas vu la débandade et m'a frappé ? » inventa Kakashi. « Avec une brique dans sa sacoche! »

« Excuse minable senseï. » marmonna Naruto « Vous perdez la forme. »

« Qui va nous accompagner dans la mission alors ? » Lui demanda Sakura.

« Yamato va me remplacer cette fois encore. . . Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de nom d'équipe si ça continue, la team Kakashi se retrouve toujours sans Kakashi. » contempla le blessé.

« Il faut dire que l'hôpital semble être devenu votre résidence secondaire. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous vous blessez juste pour reluquer les infirmières. » accusa faussement Sakura.

« De ce côté, je ne peux pas me plaindre! » plaisanta Kakashi tout en rougissant. Il faut dire qu'il en profitait réellement pour se rincer l'œil. Pas de quoi écrire un roman mais il avait un chapitre d'écrit pour 18 ans d'activité.

« Kakashi-senseï no hentaï. » maugréa Naruto. « Pourquoi tous ceux qui m'ont jamais appris quelque chose sont des pervers???? » Se plaignit-il au ciel. Aucune réponse ne vint mais, il était certain que quelqu'un, quelque part, riait de sa situation.

« Nous devons y aller Naruto, notre visite à été assez longue. » Ordonna Sakura tout en attrapant son équipier plaignard.

Ils croisèrent Kurenai en sortant et notèrent qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Kakashi avec un panier sur le bras. Peu de temps après, un cri décidément féminin retentit dans tout le village.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard. Sakura leva les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Naruto secoua la tête tout en s'éloignant des soins intensifs.

Ils retrouvèrent Hinata au stand de Ichiraku où ils prirent des commandes pour emporter qu'une armée de kage bunshins dût porter majoritairement pour Naruto et galamment pour les deux kunoichi.

Le manoir Hyuga et la maison des parents de Sakura n'étant pas des plus calmes pour pratiquer leurs rôles, la troupe se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto. Elles y trouvèrent le chantier habituel caractérisant un jeune célibataire. Naruto balaya la table de sa cuisinette du revers de la main et chargea un clone de rendre l'endroit présentable pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Hé, il manque la moitié de mon Ramen! » S'exclama le blond en comptant les plats.

« On avait faim patron. . . » s'excusa un bunshin chargé du ménage. Naruto soupira devant sa propre imbécillité. Ses clones étaient un peu trop parfaits parfois. Il mangea son ramen comme à son habitude.

« Arrête de t'empiffrer Naruto, tu es en présence de deux demoiselles et il y en a certains qui tueraient pour être à ta place. » Lui ordonna Sakura.

« Lee et Kiba je parie! » plaisanta Naruto alors qu'il prenait une bouchée plus calmement.

Le repas s'acheva rapidement alors que Naruto terminait ses ramens. Celui-ci devint subitement sérieux alors qu'ils abordaient leur mission.

« Tout d'abords, il faut mettre au point nos rôles. Hinata, tu va devoir nous appeler du suffixe sama quand nous serons en public. » demanda Naruto.

L'héritière Hyuga eût soudain le regard vide. Une vision de Naruto, assis sur un trône et habillé en hokage se matérialisa dans son esprit.

Approche, Hinata! lui ordonnait la vision.

« Hinata, he! Hinata ! Ça va? » Le véritable Naruto la secouait, à trois centimètres de sa figure.

« Goshujin-sama. . . » murmura-elle avant de s'évanouir.

« Encore! Sakura-chan, tu es certaine qu'elle n'a rien? » interrogea le blond.

« Sûre et certaine, c'est juste un trop plein d'émotions Naruto. » Lui confirma la fille aux cheveux rose alors qu'elle réveillait leur équipière.

« Huh ???? » fût la réponse intelligente de Naruto

« Dé dé dé désolée. . . Na-Na-Naruto-sama. . . » dit Hinata en se réveillant.

« Tu es sûre que ça va? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

Hinata, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« D'accord, alors pour les besoins de la mission, vous allez toutes les deux apprendre le Kage Bunshin. » Il sortit une paire de rouleau de sa pochette et les tendit à ses équipières. « Ça faisait partie des ordres de mission. Lisez les rouleaux ce soir et demain nous irons nous entraîner. Les clones seront des messagers ou des substituts pour les classes puisque ce qu'un clone apprend nous l'apprendrons aussi. » expliqua t'il.

« Et Sakura. . .peut-être qu'on devrait faire semblant d'être fiancés » Suggéra Naruto timidement avec son grand sourire.

« Jamais! » s'exclama-elle. « Quand on sera en mission, fais bien attention à ne pas utiliser de chakra ou de techniques ou encore le Rasengan. Surtout tu ne te bats sous aucun prétexte! » Lui ordonna la guérisseuse.

« Ben toi, tu devras faire attention à ne pas tuer quelqu'un si on te parle de ton front! » Rétorqua Naruto. Hinata tenta bien de l'arrêter par des gestes mais le blond avait traversé la ligne rouge de plein pied. Sakura prit son élan et frappa Naruto d'une droite percutante.

De son bureau, Tsunade fût témoin du vol plané de Naruto au dessus du village. Un corbeau le croisa dans le ciel.

« AHO. . .AHO. . .AHO. . . » insulta l'oiseau.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. . . » réfléchit l'Hokage à haute voix. Shizune soupira à cette affirmation.

**_Fin du chapitre_**

**Glossaire**

_Goshujin-sama : mon maître_

_AHO : Imbécile_

**_Omake . . . Omake . . . Omake_**

« Tout d'abords, il faut mettre au point nos rôles. Hinata, tu va devoir nous appeler du suffixe sama quand nous serons en public. » demanda Naruto.

L'héritière Hyuga eût soudain le regard vide. Une vision de Naruto, assis sur un trône et habillé en hokage se matérialisa dans son esprit Elle portait une version en cuir de son uniforme de servante et Sakura était enchaînée au mur.

Approche Hinata! Ordonna le Naruto de la vision.

« Hinata, he! Hinata ! Ça va? » Le véritable Naruto la secouait, à trois centimètres de sa figure.

« Goshujin-sama. . . » murmura-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.

**_Fin du Omake_**

Bon, ça, s'était le délire de Godai, étrangement, la moitié féminine des deux auteurs était en désaccord, et comme je dors dans le même lit, c'est elle qui à eut raison. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto nous appartiennent et vous nous devez 10 euros par lecture . . . franchement, nous en rêvons mais c'est un fantasme d'auteurs, pas la réalité . . ._

**_Avertissement de spoilers pour les épisodes actuels au japon, si vous n'y êtes pas alors arrêtez de lire et revenez après l'arc actuel._**

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Myou (AKA Chat), notre matou que nous avons aujourd'hui fait castrer et dégriffer. Un mal nécessaire sinon c'était adieu chat . . . nous saluons son sacrifice !!!!_

**Chapitre 2 :** _Réalités civiles_

La semaine de préparation passa très rapidement pour Naruto et les deux filles. Commençant tôt à l'entraînement, passant aux cours d'étiquette pour l'Aspirateur à ramen et se terminant par son vol plané non planifié au-dessus du village.

Pendant ces séances, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser leurs alias au maximum pour être capable de réagir à ceux-ci sans temps d'attente. Les deux kunoichis avaient facilement appris la technique du kage bunshin, mais sans réussir à produire plus de trois clones à la fois. Malheureusement, ces trois clones les épuisaient et tenter de produire deux clones épuisait presque tout leur chakra. Heureusement qu'un seul clone suffisait amplement pour leurs besoins.

Le quatrième jour, Hinata eût le courage de dire ce que tout le monde savait depuis longtemps.

« Na-Naruto devrait . . . changer de vêtements pour . . . ne . . . pas attirer l'attention. » Finit-elle par dire à Sakura.

« Oui, tu as bien raison Hinata. En plus, il faut cacher ses marques de naissance sur ses joues. » Ajouta-elle pour elle-même. « Naruto! Après le dîner, nous allons au marché! » Ordonna Sakura.

Naruto, montrant que les leçons marchaient, avala sa bouchée de riz avant de parler. Autre fait notable, Hinata avait fait le riz qu'il mangeait à la place du ramen.

« Pourquoi ? Il nous manque des trucs ? » Demanda-il avant de prendre une autre bouchée

« Oui, il te faut du fond de teint et des fringues civiles neuves. » Lui répondit Sakura.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec son riz à cette annonce.

« Du fond de teint? Ce n'est pas un truc de fille ça? Et mes fringues sont à l'avant garde de la mode !!!! » Déclara t'il courroucer.

« Mais . . . il-il-il faut . . . cacher tes marques . . . » Lui répondit Hinata.

« Et l'avant garde de la mode se fiche bien de notre mission. Notre but est de rentrer dans le moule pas d'en sortir. » Le sermonna Sakura.

« Ouais, ben finissons en alors ! » Grogna leur supposé supérieur.

Leur première destination fût une échoppe où Naruto n'avait jamais mis les pieds, un endroit que Shikamaru qualifiait de temple de l'Horreur et dont Lee et Gai faisaient des cauchemars. Une esthéticienne. Une employée prit immédiatement Hinata et Sakura en charge et les poussèrent vers une chaise alors que Naruto tentait de se défiler. Malheureusement pour lui, Ino entrait à ce moment précis.

« Eh, Naruto! Que fais-tu ici? » S'enquit la blonde.

« Chuuut! Sakura et Hinata veulent me mettre du fond de teint ou je ne sais pas quoi! » Murmura-il tout en essayant de se faufiler par la porte. Ino le saisit par le collet et, une lueur malsaine dans le regard, le traîna à une chaise.

« Oh! Ino, que fais-tu ici? » S'interrogea Sakura alors qu'un masque lui était appliqué.

« J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et j'ai attrapé un fuyard pour vous. » Répondit la principale intéressée tout en attachant son prisonnier à sa chaise de tortures.

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE ÇA! J'AI DES DROITS! JE CONNAIS LE GODAIME PERSONNELEMENT!!! » S'écria Naruto tout au long de son traitement qui tourna au ridicule avec un facial, le rouge à lèvre et un fard à paupière. Une photographie pour les archives personnelles de l'échoppe fut prise avant de le nettoyer et de lui appliquer un simple fond de teint.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, et ça n'a pas coûté un rond. Et tout ça parce que tu t'es laissé faire. » Lui dit Sakura, une fois qu'ils furent ressortis, pour lui remonter le moral.

« Vous savez les filles, je crois que ce 'facial' m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai jamais eût la peau aussi douce. QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS LÀ MOI!!!! JE ME TRANSFORME EN FILLE! » Commenta Naruto alors qu'ils entraient dans le Nin-Mart et passaient au rayon des vêtements pour femmes pour commencer.

Naruto fût choisis comme juge alors que les trois filles prirent place dans les salles d'essayage. Sakura choisissait des vêtements coordonnés dans les articles à la mode alors que Hinata prenait les articles en soldes. Ino quant à elle . . .

« Sakura, peux-tu ajuster les bretelles s'il te plait. » Demanda t'elle alors qu'elles sortaient pour la quatrième fois.

« Ce n'est pas les bretelles Ino, tu prends les bonnets de tes bikinis trop petits. » Lui indiqua sa meilleure amie et rivale.

« Hinata, tu crois que je devrais prendre plus petit non? » Questionna la blonde. L'interrogée devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

'PLUS PETIT! PLUS PETIT! PLUS PETIT!' Chantait l'esprit pervers de Naruto alors qu'Ino prenait la pose pour avoir son opinion. Naruto avait rapidement compris que cela importait peu puisque toutes ses tentatives de placer un mot étaient interrompues. L'adolescent hocha de la tête docilement et les filles re-disparurent dans les salles pour essayer une nouvelle tenue. Le cycle se répéta dix autres fois avant que Naruto ne se transforme en mulet pour les trois filles qui avaient décidé de tout prendre.

Ce fut ensuite à lui de servir de mannequin. À nouveau, son opinion était ignorée à la faveur de celle des filles. Les tenues qu'il aimait furent presque toutes rejetées alors que celles qu'il aurait préféré détruire lui furent imposées. À la place de quinze séances, Naruto dut en endurer près de cinquante et payer pour toutes ces dépenses. Gama-chan se sentait très à plat mais le compte de dépenses pour les missions à long termes le rembourserait . . . quand la bureaucratie approuverait ses dépenses . . . d'ici trois ou quatre mois. Alors qu'ils allaient payer, le blond attrapa un long manteau orange de style trench-coat que Sakura lui avait interdit et l'ajouta à ses achats.

« Au moins je n'aurai pas tout perdu. » Murmura t'il pour lui-même tout en sortant l'argent. La caissière lui semblait bien pâle alors qu'elle lui donnait le total. Naruto enfila le manteau immédiatement et utilisa un rouleau pour sceller les achats de son équipe. Ils reprirent leur chemin et furent témoin d'étranges évènements. Un vieillard tomba à genoux et se mit à prier et une marchande laissa tomber le vase qu'elle transportait.

« Si seulement il y avait moyen de cacher des armes dans ces vêtements. » Se plaignit Sakura sans vraiment porter attention aux incidents.

« Ten-Ten . . . pourrait-nous . . . aider . . . » Hasarda Hinata.

« Bien sur! » S'exclama Sakura en se rappelant la spécialiste en armements.

Ils passèrent devant l'Hôpital d'où Kakashi sortait à ce moment précis.

« AAAH! De l'air pur!!! » S'exclama le jounin alors qu'il se traînait dehors sur ses béquilles.

Le groupe passa devant lui, mais seul le blond, au long manteau et portant son bandeau frontal dans son cou attira son attention. Kakashi devint pâle, l'oeil arrondis et vérifia qu'il n'était pas victime d'un genjutsu avec son Sharingan. Il secoua la tête et se retourna lentement sur lui-même.

« Je crois que je vais me faire admettre en psychiatrie . . . je voie Minato-senseï passer dans le village . . . surmenage ou syndrome du survivant mais je rentre en thérapie. » Kakashi, qui venait de recouvré sa liberté, retourna vers les bons soins des médecins du village.

L'échoppe des parents de Ten-Ten était bien cachée. Contrairement aux autres magasins du village, ils ne servaient que la clientèle de niveau chuunin ou plus. Même Ten-Ten avait dut s'approvisionner ailleurs avant d'être promue.

Ce jour là, par hasard, c'est elle qui tenait le comptoir.

« Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider? » Demanda-elle.

« Oui, tu pourrais nous installer des sceaux pour des armes sur ces vêtements? » Lui demanda Naruto.

« Seulement les chunins sont servis ici et je ne crois pas vous avoir vu auparavant dans le village monsieur. » L'avertit Ten-Ten alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une massue toute proche.

« Huh? » Réagit Naruto.

« Ten-Ten, c'est Naruto, pas un inconnu. » Lui annonça Ino alors que Sakura et Hinata essayaient de retenir leurs rires.

« Naruto ? Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant du visage de 'l'inconnu'.

« Ben oui quoi? Je suis toujours moi Dattebayo! » S'exclama-il.

« Oui, il n'y a que lui pour dire quelque chose comme ça. » Constata t'elle. « Des sceaux pour les armes? Ce ne sera pas donné, il faut faire des coutures bien cachées dans les manches, les revers et les poches. »

« C'est Naruto qui paie! » Interjeta Sakura.

« Pourquoi moi? Je ne pourrai pas payer mon loyer si ça continue comme ça. » Se lamenta-il.

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte . . . » grogna Sakura.

« Je . . . je . . . je vais . . . payer cette fois. » Proposa Hinata.

« Non, je ne peux pas laisser payer une fille pour moi. » Soupira Naruto maussade. « Ero-sennin est peut-être un pervers mais il est 'galant' . . . je ne puis pas lui enlever ça . . . »

« Alors ce sera prêt dans deux jours, avec la facture. » Annonça Ten-Ten alors qu'elle amenait le rouleau dans l'arrière boutique.

La cloche d'entrée sonna et le groupe se retourna pour apercevoir Ebisu qui pointait Naruto du doigt.

« Un fan . . . un fan-fan . . . UN FANTÔME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » S'écria-il avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Ebisu est toujours aussi étrange . . . » commenta Naruto alors que Ten-Ten revenait.

Le jour du départ arriva et Naruto cacha, à contrecœur, son bandeau, sa veste et son manteau dans le double fond de son coffre de voyage et s'habilla d'une chemise et une cravate qu'il réussit à attacher correctement.

Il retrouva tous les membres des rookies ainsi que la team Gai aux portes du village accompagnés du Hokage et de Shizune.

« Hé la vieille, pourquoi je dois porter cette cravate? Ça m'étrangle Dattebayo! » Se plaignit Naruto en passant un doigt dans son encolure.

« Naruto, viens ici . . . ton nœud est un peu trop relâché. » Lui dit le chef du village en resserrant ce dernier. Naruto devint rouge tellement elle serrait.

« ARRRRG! Je . . . peux . . . pas . . . res-pi-rer!!! » Paniqua l'adolescent.

Sakura se prit la tête dans la main alors que Hinata semblait vouloir aider leur compagnon. Yamato souriait devant cette scène fraternelle et Shino . . . mieux vaut ne pas se poser la question.

Une fois Naruto réanimé, le voyage put enfin commencer, seulement briser par le mélancolique cri du Voyagus Ennuyus.

« C'est encore loin Senseï? » Demandait Naruto toutes les quinze minutes, au grand dam de Sakura et de Shino. Hinata semblait simplement commencer à être dérangée.

« Plus maintenant Naruto. » Lui répondait Yamato invariablement.

« C'est encore loin Senseï ? » Continua Naruto.

« Plus maintenant Naruto. » Lui répondit encore Yamato.

« C'est encore loin Senseï? » Recommença Naruto.

Yamato, qui avait été imperturbable jusqu'alors se retourna vers son subordonné avec son meilleur regard démoniaque pour lui répondre.

« OUI C'EST TRÈS TRÈS LOIN !!!!! » S'écria l'ex anbu exaspéré.

Naruto fut silencieux pour le reste de la première journée, recroquevillé dans un coin de la diligence et suçant son pouce.

Le second jour de voyage fut plus animé car une troupe de brigands, voyant une diligence seule, avait tenté de les braquer. Shino et ses insectes les en avaient débarrassé mais le véritable combat se déroulait entre Naruto et les deux filles. Ce dernier tentait, par tous les moyens, de sortir se battre.

« LAISSEZ LES MOI!!!! LAISSEZ LES MOI !!!!! » S'égosillait-il tout en grattant le sol de ses ongles.

« Tu veux brûler notre couverture idiot!!! Reste tranquille!!! » Sermonnait Sakura qui le maintenait en place en s'asseyant sur son dos.

« Shino va . . . s'en occuper . . . » Ajouta Hinata alors qu'elle lui tenait les pieds.

« M'EN FICHE, JE VEUX ME BATTRE MOI AUSSI !!! Urrrrk!!! » Naruto arrêta de crier quand Sakura se saisit de sa cravate. L'acte de respirer lui prenant toute son attention.

Lorsque la crise fut terminée, Yamato, de sa position de chauffeur, lança un regard vers l'intérieur. Une scène sortie tout droit des petits livres oranges de Kakashi se présenta à lui. Naruto, couché sur le dos et la chemise ouverte, Sakura penchée sur sa figure, ses cheveux cachant ce qu'elle faisait et Hinata de l'autre coté du garçon au niveau de ses genoux et les vêtements froissés. Ladite jeune Hyuga leva les yeux vers l'ancien Anbu et rougit d'une couleur si rouge qu'elle devait porter son nom. Yamato retourna son regard vers la route et décida d'effacer l'incident de son esprit.

Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Jiraya, Kakashi et Tsunade ne sont pas de bonnes influences sur la jeunesse . . . pensa-il.

En fait, Sakura vérifiait si son imbécile d'équipier survivrait sans le bouche à bouche. Au moins s'était-il calmé et Hinata, réalisant ce à quoi ressemblait leur situation, rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsque Yamato vérifia leur état.

Le lendemain matin fut le dernier du voyage, ils arrivèrent en vue de la villa qui leur servirait base d'opération. L'endroit avait été utilisé discrètement par Konoha pour les missions en territoire de Iwa pendant la guerre et restait sécurisé depuis.

Yamato s'occupa immédiatement de la végétation au moyen d'un simple jutsu Mokuton et Shino entreprit d'aider les plantes au moyen de quelques insectes.

« Quel chantier! Ça va prendre des jours à nettoyer . . . À moins que . . . » Sakura regarda Naruto avec un air de chien battu.

« Naruto-kun . . . » minauda-elle.

« Oui Sakura-chan ? » Dit Naruto sous le charme.

« Toi et tes kage bunshin pourriez faire tout le ménage non? » Son charme ne pouvait que fonctionner, Sakura en était certaine.

« Je peux pas, faut pas être un ninja, tu te souviens? » Lui répondit le blond le plus naturellement du monde.

Sakura changea de tactique et, se servant de son nouvel accessoire favori, se saisit de la cravate de Naruto pour l'amener à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Tu vas faire le ménage, en commençant par les chambres, compris ? Et je veux que ça brille ! » Ordonna la médique.

Naruto lui fit un salut militaire et se mit à la tâche, avec près de 500 copies de lui-même nettoyant tous les coins, réparant les murs et le toit. Tout fut terminé en deux heures. Il fit l'effort de transformer les clones travaillant à l'extérieur en genins de konoha pour la forme.

Une fois terminées ses tâches, il se traîna dans sa chambre et alla vers la furo traditionnel qu'il avait mis en marche plus tôt. Il enleva ses vêtements sales, les mettant à la lessive et ouvrit la porte.

Alors que Naruto exécutait ses corvées, Sakura et Hinata choisissaient leurs chambres.

« Que dis-tu de ces trois chambres? Elles communiquent toutes et nous pouvons loqueter celle de Naruto. » Proposait Sakura.

« Elles devraient faire l'affaire. » Murmura Hinata, la perspective de dormir si près de Naruto dépassait ses rêves les plus fous.

Sakura accrocha un Naruto et lui demanda de nettoyer les trois chambres et de disparaître pour informer Naruto de la position de ses quartiers Le clone et une dizaine de copies se mirent à la tâche. Les deux filles traversèrent le couloir pour trouver une salle de bains incluant un furo traditionnel. La salle était déjà propre et le bain prêt pour l'utilisation. Sakura et Hinata se regardèrent et se ruèrent sur leurs trousses de voyage. Un bain après trois jours confiné dans un carrosse avec Naruto était tout indiqué.

____

Naruto allait mourir, il le savait, mais quelle belle mort ! Jiraiya ne pourrait qu'approuver les circonstances. En fait, pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto comprenait son senseï. Il aurait pu écrire un roman grâce à la scène devant ses yeux. Il ne le ferait pas, de peur d'être tué, ressuscité et torturé des centaines de fois, mais il le pourrait.

Hinata relaxait dans le bain, de la mousse cachant tout son corps sauf le dessus de sa généreuse poitrine et Sakura était à l'extérieur se rasant les jambes, une jambe sur le banc placé pour se laver et un bras cachant, de son point de vue, toutes les zones sensibles.

« Ba-ge-de-glups Gaaaaaaaaaaaah . . . » fut la seule pensée intelligente de Naruto. Un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez avant de se transformer en jet assez puissant pour le propulser à l'extérieur.

Hinata se calla dans le bain, la petite serviette de Naruto ayant laissé peu de place à l'imagination. Elle ne voulait pas que Sakura voit le sang couler de son propre nez.

« NARUTO NO HENTAÏ !!!!! » S'écria Sakura en attrapant une serviette toute proche pour recouvrir son corps. Elle referma la porte fermement et soupira.

« Quel imbécile !!!! » grogna-elle

-MAIS QUEL CORPS !!!! SHANNARO ! - lui signala son être intérieur. Sakura rougit à cette pensée.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, un Naruto bien amoché tentait de manger son repas mou, sa mâchoire fracturée se réparait rapidement mais il ne pouvait toujours pas mâcher.

« Heureusement que Naruto guérit rapidement sinon la mission était fichue. » Gronda Yamato.

« Il l'a bien cherché ! Il se comporte comme Jiraiya, un vrai ero-sennin en devenir ! » Se défendit Sakura.

« Ch' ai bas fès echplais ! che fis cheule moi, ch'ai bas l'abidude. » Tenta d'expliquer Naruto.

Shino avait maintenant un essaim d'insectes prêts à attaquer Naruto et Hinata tentait de l'arrêter.

« Naruto, tu recommence et tu es mort. » Lui assura Shino avant qu'il ne se mette à bouder. Hinata ne le laissait jamais jouer les grands frères.

Hinata laissa un soupir lui échapper. Shino boudait encore, il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal alors quand il boudait . . .

Le reste de la journée se passa à peaufiner leurs rôles. Du moins, une fois Naruto remis de son choc face aux uniformes de Sakura et d'Hinata.

De bonne heure le lendemain, Les deux 'étudiants' prirent leurs cartables et leur déjeuner avant de partir pour le champ de bataille le plus tragique et sanguinaire connu de l'humanité.

« On y est Sakura-chan . . . le lycée . . . » Naruto déglutit, il n'avait jamais aimé l'école.

« Oui Naruto . . . allons-y, il ne faudrait pas être en retard ! » Sakura, elle revenait à son élément.

Ils passèrent la grille, se dirigeant vers leur martyr . . .

**_À suivre !!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** _Naruto appartiennent à quelqu'un, qui n'est pas nous . . . même les dons ne sont pas encouragés pour cette histoire, ils ne feraient pas sortir les chapitres plus vite._

_Désolé pour le mois supplémentaire d'attente mais les fêtes ne nous donnent pas plus de temps. Nous remercions les lecteurs assidus et les revieweurs dont Sabaku-No-Yohko, Vagabonde et Shashin. Les suggestions sont appréciées car nous prenons note et utilisons ce que nous pouvons. (Les grands esprits se rencontrent après tout !)_

_La correctrice de notre fic, dénominément Bunnymoon, n'était pas en état de corriger pour ce chapitre alors veuillez excuser les fautes d'ortographes supplémentaires._

**Chapitre 4 :** Retour à l'école . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Naruto et Sakura passèrent la grille sans trop attirer l'attention, ils n'étaient que deux nouveaux gosses de riches parmi tant d'autres.

Seul un concierge vieillissant remarqua Naruto. D'une main tremblante, il sortit un vieux calepin usé de sa poche arrière. Le vieil homme était en fait un ancien ninja de Iwa ayant prit sa retraite à la fin de la troisième guerre secrète des ninjas. La page la plus usée du livret, une version ancienne du livre bingo de son village, donnait les informations sur le seul ninja classé 'double S' et 'fuyez à vue'. L'homme était mort 15 ans plus tôt, mais il venait de passer devant lui, en chair et en os.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il laissa tomber son balai et se retourna lentement pour suivre la menace des yeux. Dès que le duo fut disparut, il se mit à courir, accrochant plusieurs étudiants dans sa course.

« FUYEZ !!!! FUYEZ AVANT QUE LE FLASH DORÉ DE KONOHA NE VOUS ÉGORGE TEL UN DES CHEVALIERS DE L'APOCALYPSE !!!! » Criait-il à tue-tête.

L'un des interpellés secoua la tête. C'était en fait un chunin de Iwa, en mission de protection.

« Encore, c'est la troisième fois ce mois çi. » Maugréa-il.

Ignorant tout du mélodrame se tramant derrière eux, Naruto et Sakura se dirigèrent vers le bureau du proviseur où on leur remit leurs horaires, un plan des lieux et la liste des règlements.

« Pas courir dans les couloirs, pas de bagarres, pas d'armes. . . fais chier ! » Maugréa Naruto en jetant les règlements à la poubelle.

« Je sais bien Naruto mais ce n'est pas l'académie. . . au moins toi tu auras des cours de kendo et un surplus de sports, moi c'est la bienséance et la cuisine. » Se lamenta sa coéquipière.

Naruto frissonna d'effroi, Sakura n'était pas la meilleure des cuisinières et elle le ferait goûter à chacune de ses créations. Au moins n'en mourrait-il pas car elle le purgerait des toxines mortelles.

« Ouais. . . la cuisine. . . » geignit le blond.

« Tu sauras que je suis très bonne cuisinière Naruto, je ne fais que mettre le coté nutritif de l'avant! » S'exclama-elle.

« Ouais. . . la nutrition. . . dattebayo! » Dit Naruto sans enthousiasme. Sakura dut se retenir de l'étrangler.

Ils atteignirent leur salle de classe et furent accueillit par le professeur d'arithmétique.

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves, Kaikyo Naruto et Ninomiya Sakura. » Commença-il alors que les deux écrivaient leurs noms au tableau. « Ils arrivent du Nord de Hi no Kuni et leurs pères les ont envoyé ici terminer leurs études. Veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plait. »

« Je suis Kaikyo Naruto, ce que j'aime c'est le ramen et Sakura-chan, je déteste les trois minutes avant que le Ramen ne soit prêt et ceux qui jugent sans savoir. Mes hobbys sont l'entraînement physique et goûter à de nouveaux ramens. Mes rêves sont de devenir ho. . .homme d'affaire dattebayo ! Pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale et de me marier et avoir une grande famille! » Tout au long de son monologue, les filles de la classe soupiraient d'aisance devant ce blond aux airs rebelles et lançaient des regards meurtriers vers Sakura dès la première mention de son nom.

Fait étrange, Sakura ressentait les pulsions meurtrières sous forme de frissons dans son dos, comme si on y lui plantait un kunai.

« Bonjour, euh, je suis Ninomiya Sakura, j'aime être avec ceux que j'aime, je déteste que ceux que j'aime souffrent. Je rêve de devenir médecin, mes loisirs sont de lire et hi hi hi de faire du shopping avec mes amies. » Enchaîna Sakura.

« Avez-vous des questions pour eux ? » Demanda le professeur au reste de la classe. Concentrées sur leur cible, les filles en oublièrent de demander à Naruto quelques questions comme son signe ou son numéros. Les garçons eux, en avaient déjà marre. Cette Sakura était canon mais c'était une vraie tronche.

« Alors vous pouvez vous asseoir derrière Oda Ichiro Kaikyo-san. Oda-san, levez la main je vous prie. Ninomiya-san à sa droite. » Indiqua le professeur.

Juste derrière la cible, quelle chance. pensa Naruto en s'asseyant.

Le cours commença avec un quiz d'algèbre. Naruto regarda sa feuille avec un air absent. L'algèbre. . . son pire ennemi. Subitement, il se leva et prit une grande inspiration.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

Cria-il à tue-tête avant de se rasseoir avec une mine moins grave.

Un silence stupéfait suivit la manifestation d'horreur.

« Pouvez-vous expliquer cette. . . explosion vocale? » Lui demanda le professeur alors que tous les autres le regardaient.

« J'évacuais juste le stress, ça n'arriveras plus. » Assura Naruto.

« J'espère, car la prochaine fois se sera une heure de colle. » Menaça le senseï.

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. . . se répétait Sakura. En plus, ce test est hyper facile ! SHANNARO ! renchérit Sakura intérieure.

Naruto, lui, dût recourir à l'entremise d'un clone de l'ombre transformé en oiseau et perché sur le bord de la fenêtre pour mémoriser les réponses du premier binoclard venu. L'oiseau s'envola vers le toit pour disparaître et relayer ses informations.

Naruto termina son test dans les dernières secondes imparties et dût supporter les 45 minutes restantes de torture.

Ibiki ne ferait pas mieux. Pensa Naruto en dessinant une petite bd dans la marge de sa feuille de notes.

La pause arriva au moment où l'idée de brûler sa couverture lui paraissait le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Il n'en fût pas au bout de ses peines pour autant, dès que la pause sonna et avant même la sortie du senseï, son pupitre fût assaillit par toutes les filles 'populaires' de la classe.

« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda l'une d'elles

« As-tu une petite amie ? » Demanda une seconde avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre avec l'alibi qu'ils avaient prévu.

« Moi c'est Yuriko, veux-tu que je te fasse faire le tour du campus? » Demanda une autre.

« Moi c'est Akane, et c'est avec moi que tu veux faire la tournée. » Contredit une autre.

Naruto essaya de lever les yeux vers Sakura pour lui signaler sa détresse mais elle secouait la tête avec dépit.

Ai-je déjà été comme ça moi? se demandait-elle en observant tout ce manège.

« Tu penses quoi des deux nouveaux Hoshiko ? » Demandait Oda Ichiro à une rousse plantureuse.

La fille se retourna avec un air de dédain pour lui répondre.

« Le nouveau est intéressant, plutôt mon genre. Mais la nouvelle est une espèce de laideron au grand front, en plus c'est une intello. » Commenta Hayashibara Hoshiko, la coqueluche de la classe. « Le seul défaut du blond c'est qu'il a mauvais goût. »

« Je trouve pas, c'est toujours utile d'avoir quelqu'un pour aider avec les devoirs. Et j'aimerais bien savoir si ses cheveux roses sont naturels. » Commenta le garçon.

« Pervers. . . ce sont nos prochaines cibles ? » Demanda-elle en sortant un calepin rose de son bureau.

« Ouais, on commence par les observer, ensuite on agira. » Termina Oda en sortant ses livres d'histoire pour le cour suivant.

La matinée se termina sans d'autres accros, même si la version civile de l'histoire faisait penser à une mauvaise bande dessinée pour les ninjas.

Le déjeuner arriva rapidement et Hinata se présenta avec un lourd panier de victuailles. Elle trouva une table convenablement située et y prépara le couvert. Selon l'ordre préétabli, Naruto et Sakura y prirent place et se laissèrent servir. La 'clique' de l'école s'approcha de la table qui leur appartenait et y trouvèrent ce petit manège.

« Dégagez, c'est notre table ici. » Dit un garçon de terminale avec son air le plus menaçant.

Naruto se pencha sous la table, regarda sous sa chaise avant de répondre.

« Y a pas de nom sur les places, à moins que ton nom ne soit 'trou d'uq' c'est ce qui est écrit en dessous du banc. » Commenta Naruto. Ichiro et Hoshiko gardèrent leurs distances de l'affrontement qui se préparait.

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine Naruto, ce n'est qu'une table et Hinata peut nous changer de place. » Intervint Sakura.

MASSACRE-LES !!!!SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!! Criait la Sakura intérieure.

Naruto se leva et, avant qu'il ne puisse se défouler, Shino apparût dans un nuage de Kikaichu.

« Calmez-vous Kaikyo-san. » Lui conseilla le chunin avant de se tourner vers les autres protagonistes.

« Je vous conseil de garder vos distances. » Dit Shino d'une voix posée alors qu'un insecte remontait sa main. S'en fût trop pour Hoshiko.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!» Hurla-elle avant de s'écrouler.

« On, on va prendre une autre table! » Acquiesça Ichiro en traînant sa complice vers l'infirmerie, aider par les autres de leur groupe.

« Je sais, je te comprends. Moi aussi je suis incompris. » Dit Shino à l'insecte sur sa main. « Oui, je sais que tu as un faible pour les rousses mais vous êtes de deux espèces différentes. »

« Dis, Hinata. Shino, il parle souvent à ses insectes comme ça? » Demanda Naruto.

« Je suis juste ici Naruto et je t'entends. » Lui fit Remarquer Shino alors qu'un bourdonnement s'élevait de son corps. « Au moins vous, vous me comprenez. »

Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'insectes.

« Tu l'as vexé Naruto, maintenant il va bouder tout le reste de la journée! » Lui reprocha Hinata. Elle se figea, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et s'excusa « PardonNaruto-sama,c'étaitdéplacé. » Dit-elle d'une traite avec une courbette. Elle ramassa les restes du repas une fois celui-ci terminé.

« Permettez-moidemeretirer. » Demanda-elle à la même vitesse fulgurante. En un éclair, Hinata disparut tel un zombie en quête de cerveaux.

« Quelle mouche l'à piquée ? » Demanda Naruto au plus grand désarroi de Sakura.

« Cherche pas à comprendre. . . » lui répondit-elle.

Après un ennuyeux cours de japonais, la classe se scinda en deux, les garçons prirent le chemin des vestiaires et les filles celui de la classe de bienséance.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata rentrait au manoir et passait devant Yamato.

« Alors Hinata, ce dîner ? » Lui demanda le jounin.

« Je me suis emporter avec Naruto. . . » dit-elle doucement.

« D'accord. . . et c'est tout ? » lui redemanda-il

« Je me suis emporter avec Naruto. . . » recommença-elle.

« Okay. . . peux-tu préparer le dîner ? » Continua-il.

Un éclair d'intelligence luisit dans le regard auparavant vide de l'héritière Hyuga.

« Du ramen. . . JE VAIS FAIRE DU RAMEN POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER !!!! » S'écria-elle. Hinata s'éloigna à grand pas vers la cuisine.

« Gai mélangé aux Hyuga. . . pas vraiment une bonne idée. » Commenta le clone du shodaime.

Naruto regardait ses pairs pratiquer l'athlétisme. Son professeur lui avait demander d'observer avant de se lancer et Naruto prit le temps d'étudier son sujet principal. Châtain, yeux gris et un centimètre de moins que Naruto, il semblait nourrir un sentiment d'infériorité qui le forçait à rabaisser les autres ou à se vanter de ses hauts faits, surtout avec les filles.

« Kaikyo-san, votre tour de lancer ! » Lui ordonna le professeur. Naruto se leva et saisit le javelot qu'il devait lancer.

« Essaie de ne pas te le lancer dans le pied le nouveau ! » Commenta Oda de sa position.

Inconsciemment, Naruto concentra une infime parcelle de chakra élémentaire de vent dans l'instrument avant de le propulser de toutes ses forces.

À ce même moment, le concierge, rassuré par le proviseur que Naruto n'était pas le flash doré, ratissait le sable au bout de la piste de course.

« Ce n'est pas le flash doré, ce n'est qu'un élève ordinaire. » Disait-il tout en travaillant. Soudainement, une arme de jet frappa le manche de son râteau et le sectionna sans s'arrêter ou ralentir avant de se ficher dans le mur de ciment. Il se retourna lentement vers la source du projectile meurtrier.

« DÉSOLÉ OJII-SAN !!! » Lui cria celui qui ressemblait au flash doré de konoha. Il lâcha son manche, devenu inutile et se retira vers la sécurité relative du dépôt d'équipement.

Le professeur nota rapidement sur son calepin le nom de Naruto pour le club d'athlétisme.

Alors que Naruto se dépassait sans vraiment essayer, Sakura elle aussi dépassait ses limites. Du moins celles de sa patience.

« Dieu soit loué, nous sommes maintenant un nombre pair. Ninomiya-san, vous ferez équipe avec Tsukino-san. » Dit la professeure dans un soupir de soulagement. Une fille, pas très grande aux cheveux noirs en dégradé de la gauche vers la droite et strié de mèches vertes lime s'approcha et tendit la main pour répondre à la courbette polie de Sakura.

« Tu dégage une énergie différente. » Lui dit-elle sans même se présenter.

Sakura blêmit légèrement et la professeur ressentit sa gêne.

« Ne fais pas trop attention à Tsukino-san, elle est un peu. . . spéciale. » Lui indiqua-elle.

« Tsukino-san, veuillez-vous présenter correctement. » Lui ordonna la dame.

« Je suis Tsukino Yume, enchanté Sakura-chan. » Répondit finalement l'étrange jeune fille.

« Enchanté Tsukino-san. » Répondit Sakura, visiblement mal à l'aise devant une adresse si familière.

Alors que le cours, principalement centré sur l'art de l'arrangement floral, un art détesté par Sakura et que Yume semblait adoré.

« Une bonne paire ces deux là ! » Chuchotait dans un coin Hoshiko à sa partenaire. « Une fille au grand front et une rêveuse éveillée. »

Sakura glissa les mains sous la table et s'approcha de l'étrange création de son équipière avec un air concentré.

Au même moment, Hoshiko se poudrait le nez. Elle lança un regard au miroir et lança un cri de panique.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » Elle cacha ses lèvres avec sa main et se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'y a-il Hayashibara-san ? » Demanda la professeure.

« Une horreur! Je suis un MONSTRE ! » S'écria-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Elle releva les mains, montrant des lèvres parfaitement normales aux autres, mais un léger genjutsu sur le miroir lui avait donné une verrue gigantesque à la commissure des lèvres.

Vengeance SHANNARO !!! célébrait la Sakura intérieure.

'Je m'abaisse au niveau d'Ino. . .' se navrait la véritable Sakura tout en souriant tel un chat ayant attrapé une souris.

Elle relâcha sa concentration sur l'illusion et remarqua, enfin, la création. . . novatrice de Yume.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais ne pas avoir un 'F' pour ce cour. » Lui confia Sakura.

« Aucun danger, à moins qu'elle ne veuille perdre son emploi. » Répliqua son équipière.

« D'accord, tu fais du chantage aux profs. . . » Déduisit Sakura.

« Mon père donne beaucoup d'argent à l'école et il est légèrement sur-protecteur. » Soupira-elle alors que la professeur leur donnait un 'B+' pour leur imagination. Au grand désarroi de Sakura qui n'avait jamais eut moins qu'un 'A'.

Leur retour fut remplit de bavardages inutiles destinés à semer le doute dans les éventuels filatures avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

« Alors, votre journée ? » Demanda Yamato devant un bonzaï.

« Sniff sniff Raaaaaaameeeeeen . . . » Naruto se dirigea vers la salle à manger en lâchant tout ce qu'il tenait au passage.

« Et. . . toi Sakura ? » Demanda-il.

« J'ai. . . eu un B. . . ma réputation, mon dossier parfait. . . détruits. . . » Maugréa-elle.

Shino suivit quelques instants après, tête baissée et silencieux.

« Ah, Shino, une bonne journée ? » Recommença-il.

L'Aburame passa tout droit vers la cuisine. Hinata en sortit et expliqua.

« Il boude encore Yamato-san, le dîner est servit. » Dit-elle.

Ce dîner fut le plus étrange qu'il lui fut donné de voir, Naruto était servi dans un énorme plat à salade et réussissait à le vider aussi rapidement que les autres. Sakura et Shino maugréaient sur leur sort et Hinata mangeait gracieusement, certaine désormais du pardon de Naruto.

'Dans quel pétrin je me suis embarqué moi !' Se demandait Yamato.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas cru fâché ce midi Hinata-chan. J'aurais du être plus considéré avec Shino Dattebayo. » Demanda Naruto à Hinata.

« N-n-non, Naruto-kun, je, j'ai juste. . . » Elle essaya de s'expliquer mais Naruto l'interrompit.

« Ton Ramen est excellent ! J'en mangerais tous les jours. » S'exclama-il. Hinata tomba raide sous le coup de l'émotion et Sakura se précipita pour la raviver alors que Shino rayait discrètement un item de sa liste.

'Tsunade-sama, dans quelle galère vous m'avez embarquer !' Pensa Yamato.

« Atchoum! » Éternua Tsunami dans son bureau, ce qui fit tomber tous ses papiers.

Fin du chapitre.

**_Note culturelle :_** Au Japon, il est bien vu de faire sa demande, pour le mariage ou pour sortir régulièrement ensemble, de le faire subtilement par une allusion vague mais précise. Hinata sait que Naruto est trop innocent pour se rendre compte de ce fait, mais son cerveau lui dit autre chose.

Note supplémentaires **(SPOILS !!!! NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE CHAPITRE 430 !!!!!):**

Le trench-coat de Naruto venait d'un fan-art, sa présence dans le manga est une agréable surprise mais nous ne lisons pas dans le cerveau de l'auteur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Naruto ne nous appartient pas, seulement l'histoire présente. Avocats, nous n'avons rien à notre nom. Alors les poursuites nous passent par-dessus la tête.

ON AIME LES REVIEWS !!!!!! Le bouton au bas de la page existe pour cette seule raison. Le nombre de reviews est directement proportionnel avec la vitesse de sortie des chapitres.

* * *

**Bunnymoony **: _Beaucoup de choses se sont passées…_

**Naruto :** _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, dattebayo???_

**Godai52 :** _Une overdose de « Rosario + vampire »!!!_

**Naruto :** _Et en quoi ça explique le retard du chapitre???_

**Bunnymoony :** _Oui… beaucoup de choses se sont passées_…

**Godai52 :** _En rien!!! C'est un mélange du syndrome de la page blanche, d'ordinateur qui plante en perdant tout le chapitre et de vies réelles._

**Naruto :** _Bunnymoony va revenir à la normale un jour?????_

**Godai52 :** _Probablement, quand elle va retrouver une nouvelle phrase à répéter…_

**Bunnymoony :** _Sasssssuuuuuukkkkkkeeeeee-kkkkkkkuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Bon chapitre!!!!!!_

**Godai52 :** _BAAAACCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIKKKKKKOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Travail d'Équipe**

Tsunade, godaime hokage de Konoha, faisait le tour de ses messages matinaux. Une enveloppe, glissée entre deux documents attira son attention.

« Voyons voir cette lettre pour commencer. . . » Maugréa-elle en ouvrant la missive. « Non. . . il n'oserait pas. . . SHIZUNE ! » s'écria subitement le godaime.

« Oui Tsunade-sama ! » Son assistante assidue se présenta à l'entrée du bureau.

« Trouve-moi Kakashi au plus vite. L'équipe de Naruto va sûrement avoir des ennuis. » lui révéla son maître.

« Des ennuis ? J'y vais tout de suite ! » Répondit le ninja médical.

« Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à gérer la situation. . . » espéra la sennin.

Ailleurs, sur une colline surplombant une école de la haute société.

« ATCHYA ! » Un homme de haute stature, augmentée par ses gétas, éternua un bon coup. Il vérifia les alentours, pour être certain de ne pas être surpris et se remit au travail. Son prochain livre, **_Icha Icha Academy_** lui vaudrait certainement un prix littéraire !

« Tiens, cette fille ressemble beaucoup à Sakura. Hihihihihi! Avec un Naruto fictif nous avons un parfait couple d'adolescents. . . il ne manque qu'une rivale jalouse et cela fera le parfait drame juvénile. Ajoutons ma touche personnelle et BANG ! » Jiraiya frappa du poing pour illustrer son idée. « Un autre best seller à mon actif ! L'éditeur va adorer ! » L'Ermite reprit son calepin de notes et se remit à l'écriture. Apparemment, la classe de terminale avait cours de gym et, mieux encore, c'était cours de natation. Jiraya se permit le temps de faire une prière aux dieux qui lui accordaient tant de chance aujourd'hui ! Une scène torride dans la piscine ferait parfaitement pour le chapitre 8!

Tandis que le pervers se réjouissait de son génie supérieur, Naruto et Sakura contemplaient la toute dernière torture concoctée par leur professeur de littérature japonaise.

« Ce travail d'équipe est à remettre la semaine prochaine et portera sur une œuvre pigée au hasard. Vous devrez aussi la présenter devant la classe. » Leur annonça le professeur en inscrivant la composition des équipes au tableau noir. Naruto et Sakura étaient ensemble mais, manque de bol, pas avec leur cible. Ils rejoignirent leurs équipiers dans un coin de la salle de classe.

Soudainement, Naruto se retrouva avec un poids supplémentaire au bras gauche.

« Euh. . . salut. . . » lui dit Naruto. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avec un chemisier très ouvert se trouvait collée à lui comme un aimant.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . » Soupira-elle.

« D'accord. . . dattebayo. . . » commenta le pauvre Naruto.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . » Soupira-elle à nouveau.

Sakura roula des yeux devant la conduite de cette. . . petite gourde. Elle se tourna vers leur coéquipier qui semblait presque aussi admiratif devant Naruto que le pot de colle accroché à son bras.

« Moi c'est Kinta, Ayanami Kinta ! Enchanté ! » Il fit une courbette sommaire avec un sourire enthousiaste. C'était un garçon maigrichon portant une épaisse paire de lunettes.

« Enchanté Kinta-san. » Lui répondit Sakura.

« Yo ! » interjeta Naruto.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. . . » Soupira encore la fille sans nom.

« Je vais aller chercher notre sujet d'accord ? » demanda Kinta alors que le panier contenant les titres des œuvres était mis à la disposition des élèves. Les autres acquiescèrent et il s'éloigna.

« Essaie d'en prendre un facile d'ac ? » lui suggéra Naruto.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . » Soupira l'adolescente sangsue.

« Euh. . . ton nom c'est ? » demanda Sakura à leur équipière non identifiée.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . » nouveau soupir, cette fois interrompu par un regard aux intentions meurtrières non voilées. Sakura aurait juré qu'elle grognait.

« Ce serait pratique de le savoir. » avoua Naruto.

« Je suis Kinomoto Asuza, tu peux m'appeler Asuza-chan Naruto-kun ! » s'exclama-elle en lui serrant le bras plus fort. Sans son entraînement de ninja, Naruto aurait certainement eut un membre en moins.

« OUI !!!!!!! » s'écria leur camarade surexcité alors qu'il revenait vers son équipe, tenant les quatre livres tels des trophées de chasse d'une valeur inestimable.

« T'en as eu un bon Kinta ? » Lui demanda Naruto.

« Le meilleur! La Légende du Galant Jiraiya ! Un de mes livres favoris ! » s'exclama le binoclard.

« Le Galant. . . » commença l'apprenti du si nommé ninja.

« . . .Jiraiya » termina Sakura incrédule.

« C'est pas génial ? » demanda-il aux autres.

« Ouais. . . » répondirent les deux ninjas en stéréo.

D'un signal discret, Naruto signala à Sakura qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion. Leurs kage bunshins se formèrent à l'intérieur du placard à équipement.

« Et merde ! » murmura le Naruto.

« Ce sera pas de la tarte, mais nous avions prévu cette éventualité. » lui rappela la Sakura.

« Ouais, mais pas avec une biographie tordue _d'Éro-sennin_ ! » maugréa le jounin. « Nous avertirons Hinata au déjeuner comme prévu si ça fonctionne. »

« Très bien. _Kai_ ! » Ils disparurent dans un faible nuage de fumée.

Dans la salle de classe, un autre message silencieux passa entre Naruto et Sakura.

« Dites, ça vous irait si nous faisions la rédaction chez nous, vous pouvez même venir dîner. Comme ça il ne nous resterait qu'à pratiquer la présentation. » Proposa Sakura.

« En plus, Hinata, notre servante, est une cuisinière hors pair. » Ajouta Naruto.

« Ça m'arrangerait. » leur dit Kinta « Je vis en chambre et pension alors c'est la galère pour les travaux collectifs. »

« Diner. . . Naruto-kun. . . Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » fut la réponse extatique d'Asuza.

« Alors on se retrouve après les cours à la porte principale. » proposa Sakura alors que la fin du cours sonnait.

Comme à son habitude, Hinata avait préparé un déjeuné pour ses deux 'employeurs' et les avaient installés à la table qu'ils s'étaient approprié, bien en vue de tous, au centre de l'aire commune utilisée pour les pauses et les repas.

On pouvait facilement reconnaître les élèves-ninjas dans la foule, ils prenaient les tables dans les coins pour avoir le dos au mur et un champ de vision maximal. En prenant la place la plus visible et en faisant leur manège de riches héritiers, Naruto et Sakura s'étaient rendus plus invisible que les prétendus gardiens dans l'ombre.

« Hinata, tu ajoutera deux couverts ce soir et prépare un gouter pour quatre dans la soirée, nous aurons deux invités pour le diner. » lui ordonna Sakura. Cette phrase signifiait beaucoup de choses.

« À votre service Sakura-sama. » répondit la servante alors qu'elle reprenait les plats du bento.

« Et peux-tu prendre un petit dessert, j'ai une de ces rages de sucre ! » Lui suggéra Naruto.

« _Hai_, Naruto-sama. Je ferai mon possible. » répondit-elle avec une courbette polie avant de se retirer. Contrairement à son habitude, elle tourna sur un autre chemin, pour se rendre au marché local qui devait être en pleine action à cette heure du jour.

L'autre particularité de ce trajet, c'était sa proximité avec la villa de leur sujet. L'héritière Hyuga passa devant le portail et s'arrêta près des gardes en faction.

« Pardonnez-moi, je-je suis nouvelle dans cette ville et je cherche le marché. » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous êtes pas très loin, vous allez au bout de la propriété et vous tournez à gauche. Ensuite c'est deux rues plus loin, sur votre droite. » lui répondit le garde avec un sourire avenant.

« Merçi beaucoup. » Hinata fit une courbette rapide et se retourna précipitamment.

Le partenaire du garde s'approcha de son compagnon.

« Pas mal mon vieux, pal mal du tout ! T'as réussi à la faire fuir. » dit le second garde.

« La ferme ! Elle est juste timide ! » fit valoir le premier.

Plus loin, Hinata souriait alors que son Byakugan s'activait brièvement. Elle repéra cinq pièce de ce coté du bâtiment et compta le nombre de gardes présents avant de désactiver sa technique héréditaire. Un ninja ennemi pourrait la repérer si elle forçait la durée de ses reconnaissances. Elle tourna au coin comme le garde le lui avait indiqué et fut contrainte d'abandonner temporairement l'idée d'une seconde tentative. La rue était bien plus achalandée que la précédente.

Elle se procura tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et retourna au manoir préparer le repas et avertir Yamato de la présence d'inconnus au dîner.

Pour Naruto et Sakura, le signal de la fin des cours arriva rapidement. Ils furent rejoint par leurs équipiers et se mirent en route. Asuza s'était immédiatement soudée au bras de Naruto. Ce qui attira l'attention d'un passant de grande taille.

« Mais on dirait. . . mais oui ! Naruto ! Sakura ! Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda le grand homme aux cheveux blancs.

Sakura et Naruto passèrent bien près de paniquer. Jiraiya des Sannin se tenait quelques mètres devant eux, attablé à un café avec un calepin de notes ouvert devant lui. Naruto saisit la balle au vol, improvisant rapidement une histoire pour son imbécile de senseï.

« Grand-père ! Que fais tu ici ? » s'écria Naruto bien fort. « Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison avec _Baa-chan_ ? Elle risque de te tuer si tu ne retourne pas au plus vite à la maison »

« De quoi tu parles Naruto ? Je fais de la collecte de données ! Eh ! Pas mal la fille à ton bras !» s'exclama Jiraiya.

« Il faut l'excuser. » expliqua Naruto aux deux autres. « L'âge l'as rendu sénile ! »

« Naruto, je suis loin d'être gâteux ! Je suis l'homme dont toutes les femmes tombent amoureuses, les bébés s'arrêtent de pleurer lorsque je passe et les hommes voudraient être à ma place ! Je suis le grand JIRAIYA ! » Cette introduction s'accompagnait d'une étrange chorégraphie incluant un tourniquet de cheveux et un impressionnant défi d'équilibre. Heureusement, par égard pour les jeunes filles présentes, le sennin s'abstint d'invoquer son habituel crapaud, conscient de son apparence peu avenante.

« Vous voyez ? Il se prend pour le Jiraiya de la légende. » conclut Naruto.

« Coooool ! » admira Kinta.

« Ouais. . . cool. . . » marmonna Sakura pour elle-même.

Naturellement, un larron se rajouta à leur groupe. Naruto et Sakura ne purent invoquer de clones pour avertir Hinata mais se fièrent à Shino pour transmettre le message. Ce dernier, sous déguisement, les avisa qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avant de disparaître.

En arrivant, un homme en habit noir, très propre, portant des lunettes très noire et un masque pour le rhume se précipita vers eux.

« Pardonnez-moi Naruto-sama, Sakura-sama. J'espère que grand-père ne vous a pas trop importuner. » leur demanda Kakashi sous son déguisement de sous-fifre.

« Ça peut aller _Shateï-san._ » l'assura Sakura.

« Venez Jiraiya-sama, votre voiture est prête à partir. » demanda le jounin déguisé.

« D'accord, Tsunade doit s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est. » acquiesça le sennin en se laissant guider par son fan numéro un. Il avait formé Naruto et avait deviné que leur mission n'en était pas une de simple protection. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de passer pour un grand-père gâteux, surtout qu'il se croyait toujours assez jeune, mais il devrait se contenter de son rôle.

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement et disparurent au premier tournant. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les deux hommes sautèrent dans les arbres et s'éloignèrent du village.

« Tsunade-sama va vous tuer lorsque nous arriverons à Konoha. » lui dit Kakashi en s'arrêtant sur une large branche où étaient caché ses affaires. « Au fait, pourquoi vous êtiez ici ? »

« En fait, je pars pour voir mon éditeur, j'ai le manuscrit du prochain volume de ma série! » lui annonça Jiraiya en tenant ledit texte dans ses mains, tels les dix commandements.

Une lumière divine traversa le feuillage pour frapper les pages du futur livre de chevet de Kakashi. À cet instant, un chœur céleste résonna alors que son cœur manqua un battement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il se prosterna aux pieds du géant de la littérature à ce moment.

« Je suis indigne. » murmura Kakashi alors que Jiraiya en profitait pour s'éclipser. Tsunade le tuerai s'il osait réapparaître dans les trois semaines. Puis, finalement, il y avait d'autres écoles à étudier après tout pour affiner son futur best-seller.

Pendant ce temps, le dîner était une affaire de retenue. Kinta devait se retenir de poser des questions à Naruto sur l'homme en noir, Asuza devait se retenir de sauter sur Naruto, Sakura devait se retenir d'étouffer Kinta et Hinata se répétait que l'utilisation du _Jyuken _sur Asuza, bien que satisfaisante, ne l'avancerait à rien. Yamato tentait d'ignorer la tension palpable qui l'aurait fait fuir à toute jambes et Shino restait visiblement impassible.

Seul Naruto mangeait sereinement le plat de _Gyu ni Tataki_ que lui avait présenté Hinata.

Une fois le dessert consommés les étudiants se retirèrent dans la bibliothèque et sortirent leurs livres.

« Naruto-kun, j'ai oublié mon livre à l'école. On peut partager ? » lui demanda Asuza en se scotchant à son coté.

« Prends le mien alors, je vais lire avec Sakura-chan. » s'exclama Naruto en esquivant la prise mortelle de la fan-girl en délire. Il s'assied auprès de Sakura et passa bien près de s'accrocher à elle. Il enfouit son visage dans le livre.

« Sauve-moi s'il-te- plait ! » chuchota-il une fois caché.

« Tu n'apprécie pas ? Avec un maître comme le tiens, j'aurais cru que. . . » Insinua la rosette.

« T'es injuste Sakura-chan, _dattebayo._ » geignit le jeune homme alors qu'il abaissait le livre et souriait aux autres.

La discussion passa alors au boulot, grâce à Kinta qui avait déjà un résumé écrit d'avance.

« Ce qu'il fait chaud ici! » commenta soudainement Asuza avant de se saisir du document et de l'utiliser comme éventail. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour donner une meilleure vue à Naruto qui retourna derrière le livre de Sakura. Hinata arrivait alors avec un plateau de thé glacé.

Lorsque Hinata servit cette dernière, Sakura envoya un croc en jambe subtil à celle-ci qui réprima le réflexe de se retenir pour bien rafraîchir leur invitée.

« Hinata ! espèce de petite maladroite ! Je vous retiens un jour de solde pour cet incident! Je suis profondément désolée Kinomoto-san, peut-être devrions nous reprendre un autre jour. » Suggéra Sakura.

Naruto, qui avait sorti le nez pour voir ce qui se tramait, tendit sa veste vers la jeune fille au chemisier blanc détrempée tout en gardant son regard fixé vers le mur.

Elle rougit avant de se couvrir et de gifler le pauvre Kinta qui n'avait pas réussi à détourner son regard et semblait profiter pleinement du spectacle. Aussi dignement que possible, la fan-girl se leva et jeta un regard empli de dédain vers Sakura et Hinata avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

« Si j'avais des serviteurs aussi maladroits, je les feraient mettre à la porte sur le champ ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Naruto fronça des sourcils devant tant d'arrogance.

« Eh bien, Hinata est peut-être maladroite, mais elle ne se comporte pas comme une s***pe. » gronda t'-il.

« Je-je n'ai jamais. . . » bredouilla-elle.

« Ouais, ben tu l'es maintenant ! _Dattebayo _! » s'exclama-il tout en retenant l'envie de lui envoyer une faible dose de pression meurtrière. Sans un autre mot, l'ex fan-girl quitta les lieux le nez levé en signe de mépris.

« Alors on finira ce travail aux pauses. De toute manière elle va certainement demander un transfert au prof. C'est toujours comme ça quand elle se fait rejeter. » commenta Kinta tout en ramassant son texte encore humide.

« Bon débarras. » maugréa Sakura alors qu'elle allait reconduire le collégien à la sortie.

Une fois la situation revenue à la normale, les ninjas se réunirent dans le salon et activèrent les différents systèmes de brouillages.

« Alors, ton rapport Hinata. » ordonna Naruto.

« J'ai vu cinq gardes en plus de ceux à la porte, aucun ne dépassait le niveau de chakra d'un genin débutant. » rapporta-elle en se forçant à oublier qu'elle parlait à Naruto. « Mais je n'ai évalué que la face ouest du bâtiment. »

« Continue comme ça, une face à la fois pour être certaine de ne pas être repérée. » conseilla Yamato pour l'impatient Naruto.

« Ouais, je serai heureux de me débarrasser de cet accoutrement de pingouin, mais la mission avant tout. » confirma-il. « Toi Shino, tes '_amis bien placés'_ auraient-il trouvé des réponses. »

« Malheureusement, seules mes abeilles savent lire, et encore, elles ont la mémoire courte et l'attention encore plus. » maugrée le chunin. « Mais les marqueuses font leur travail et nous aurons un plan détaillé du site dans la semaine. »

« Et les gardes ? » Demanda Naruto à Yamato.

« La tournée des bars n'a toujours rien donné, ce sont surtout des mercenaires, aucun ninjas pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais. De plus, ils ignorent tout des affaires de leur employeurs. Au mieux, je sais qu'il voit une certaine _'Tsubaki'_ à toutes ses visites mais là encore, je n'ai pas eut le lieu exact. » rapporta le jounin.

« Très bien, prochain rapport dans deux jours. _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ ! » Naruto invoqua un crapaud messager et lui donna la tâche de porter le rouleau contenant leur rapport. « Moi je suis vanné ! Bonne nuit. » Annonça-il en désactivant les sûretés.

« _Oyasumi-nassai_ Naruto ! » Entonnèrent les autres avant de se préparer à faire de même.

Tous allèrent se coucher… Sakura et Hinata se quittèrent sur un clin d'œil complice et un sourire sastifait.

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapter 6 Le chapitre maudit!

Disclaimer : Naruto ne nous appartiens pas, et cette histoire ne nous rapporte rien sauf vos reviews alors appuyez sur le bouton.

Bunnymoony : Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça nous a pris pour produire ce chapitre. Bien des problèmes ce sont accumulés tel que notre ordinateur qui décède subitement, des plantages continus du fichier (ce qui fait que désormais nous appelons ce chapitre : Le chapitre maudit ») et je suis retourné à l'école pour faire un changement de carrière. D'ailleurs, les nombreux jeux de mots dans ce chapitre sont réellement causés par un de mes enseignants, nous avons donc décidé d'attribuer le problème de Sakura à un de ses enseignants.

Godai : Sans oublier mon attaque du syndrome de la page blanche, les chapitres de transitions c'est pas mon fort je l'avoue. Heureusement, Bunny est pas trop mauvaise dans ce département –WHAM- Je veux dire elle est super! Range mon maillet veut-tu?-WHAM- ok, j'avoue, c'est elle qui à écrit ce chapitre en entier! PITIÉE! SAUVEZ-MOI!

Chap 6 – Le chapitre maudit!

Le jour de repos arriva enfin au grand plaisir de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un étudiant assidu et il s'emmerdait royalement à être enfermé toute la journée. Il se disait que grâce à cette journée de congé, il y aurait plus d'action. En effet, Sakura et lui avaient planifié d'aller voir de leurs yeux la villa dont Hinata leur avait parlé.

En chemin, Naruto savourait le plaisir d'être à l'air libre et jubilait d'être seul avec Sakura.

« Hé Sakura, tu sais qu'à nous regarder marcher ensemble, par un beau dimanche après-midi, les gens vont nous prendre pour un couple. » dit celui-ci en lui faisant des yeux doux.

Sakura lui donna une taloche en lui disant : « _Baka_ Naruto! Je t'ai dis qu'on ne jouerait pas à ce jeu. »

Elle fit une pause, puis rajouta :

« Nous allons user de ce stratagème qu'en dernier recours… et seulement si il y a nécessité. » rajouta-t-elle.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Naruto ne pu réprimer un sifflement admiratif.

« Regarde moi la baraque! » marmonna t'il « Il a dû en vendre des infos cet Oda pour se payer ça. »

« Chut! » fit Sakura en lui posant l'index sur la bouche.

Naruto eu un mouvement de surprise, Sakura lui indiqua le garde qui faisait sa tournée à ce moment. D'un parfait accord, Sakura et Naruto se retirèrent vers un endroit plus isolé.

« Hinata nous a indiqué certains des gardes. Les insectes de Shino tissent leur toile, sans vouloir faire un mauvais jeu de mots. Comment peut-on savoir s'il y a des pièges sans attirer l'attention? Raisonna Sakura.

Naruto fut frappé par un éclair de génie à ce moment :

« Dis Sakura, et si j'invoquais une grenouille de taille normale qui pourrait repérer le terrain? »

Sakura resta bouche bée :

« Tu m'étonnera toujours! » lui dit-elle sur un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« kuchiyose no jutsu » procéda le jeune homme. « Salut Chibi Kaeru, laisse-moi te faire le topo de ta mission. »

La minuscule reinette acquiesça et parti faire son travail. Naruto la regarda partir puis se retourna vers Sakura. Celle-ci comprit la question silencieuse de son blond ami.

« Viens on va aller prendre un thé au petit stand. Hinata m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très loin et qu'il va nous permettre de surveiller les allers et venus sans éveiller les soupçons. »

Naruto rechigna, il aurait grandement préféré un énorme bol de ramen au miso spécial Ichiraku. Sauf que le regard de Sakura indiquait clairement qu'elle n'accepterait aucune autre suggestion. Tout en cheminant vers le stand, Naruto renâclait intensément. En prenant place et en consultant le menu , Sakura lui glissa :

« Naruto, je comprends que le thé n'est pas ta tasse de thé… *soupir* mais si on va au stand de ramen, nous ne pourrons pas surveiller le bâtiment et nous ne verrons pas le retour de Chibi Kaeru. »

« Je sais, je sais mais du thé ça n'enlève pas les fringales, dattebayo! »

« Au fait Naruto, je tiens à m'excuser pour les jeux de mots pourris. Mon prof de bienséance n'arrête pas d'en faire et depuis le dernier cours, j'en fais sans m'en rendre compte. Ah! Regarde à la dernière page du menu, ils servent des sorbets et des dangos! Commandes en et ferme là.

Une demi-heure passa, puis quarante-cinq minutes, puis une heure et de nombreux bâtons de dangos sans l'ombre d'une grenouille. Finalement, après presque deux heures, la petite reinette revint en bondissant vers la table des deux shinobis. Sakura se pencha et ouvrit son sac à main où l'amphibien sauta pour s'y cacher. Naruto règla la facture et ils retournèrent à l'endroit isolé qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Ils s'assirent et écoutèrent le rapport de leur petite espionne.

« Les rapports que vous avez eu précédemment sont exacts. Je peux vous dire qu'ils ont une meute de chiens qui est lâchée dans le parc du manoir à la nuit tombée. Ils ont des systèmes de sécurité hi-tech. Pour ce qui est des pièges posés par les ninjas qu'ils emploient, pour être franche, je crois que même les étudiants de l'Académie les trouveraient facilement. La porte du bureau est protégée par un code et des lasers. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de tout cela qui peut t'empêcher de passer Naruto. Mais, comme tu m'as dit que c'est une mission d'infiltration, je te conseille… euh, je vous conseille d'attendre un peu car j'ai entendu les servantes parler d'une fête d'anniversaire pour le fils da la maison dans quelques semaines. C'est tout! »

Naruto se retourna vers Sakura d'un air décidé :

« Il faut absolument être invité à cette fête… même si je ne peux supporter cet Oda Ojo-Sama! »

« Pourquoi princesse? » questionna celle-ci d'un air surpris.

« On dirait une princesse comme on doit sauver ou escorter parfois. Tu sais : Je veux ci, j'exige ça gna gna gna et gna gna gna. » Répondit Naruto en faisant une mimique et avec un petit mouvement de hanche féminin.

Sakura retint un fou rire. Ils remercièrent Chibi Kaeru et lui dirent au revoir. Puis ils prirent le chemin du retour pour faire leur rapport au reste de l'équipe.

Le lendemain, comme ils pénétraient dans la cours de l'école, Naruto eu juste le temps de pousser Sakura alors qu'une bombe puante explosa à leurs pieds. Comme Sakura se relevait et époussetait sa jupe, elle rechercha d'où provenait l'attaque.

« Kof! Kof! Dattebayo! Kof! Kof! Ce n'était qu'une bombe puante! Kof! As-tu pu voir qui a fait ça? Je n'ai perçu que le mouvement! » Demanda Naruto entre ses quintes de toux.

« Non, le temps que je me relève, je n'ai vu qu'une ombre à la fenêtre du deuxième. Au fait, merci de m'avoir écarté de la trajectoire de la bombe. Euh, je ne veux pas avoir l'air ingrate… mais qu'est-ce que tu peux puer! »

« Je suis sûre que c'est Oda ou un de ses sbires qui a fait le coup! » marmonna Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? » interrogea Sakura en regardant autour d'elle.

« Le lancer était très bon et précis. Si je te dis qu'Oda est le lanceur vedette et capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball de l'école. C'est qu'il a des talents cachés notre Ojo-Sama! » conclut Naruto. « En plus, j'ai appris de Kinta que tous les gars qui compose la cour d'Oda sont des membres de l'équipe. Si l'un d'eux tombe en disgrâce à ses yeux, il est automatiquement viré de l'équipe sous n'importe lequel prétexte accepté dans ce sport. »

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent longuement tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Ils devaient avoir un plan avant d'affronter leur charmant camarade de classe. Ils convinrent de faire comme s'ils ne soupçonnaient pas Oda et sa clique se cet acte mesquin.

Sakura entra en classe et avertit l'enseignant que Naruto avait dû aller se laver et changer d'uniforme suite à l'attaque à la bombe puante. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place mais, arrivée au niveau d'Oda, elle lui fit un sourire ingénu (ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hoshiko). Ichiro resta béat face à la scène et décida de mettre son plan en marche plus vite que prévu même si il avait planifié avec Hoshiko d'étudier ces deux nouveaux venus en premier.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Oda et sa clique se dirigèrent vers la table de Sakura et Naruto d'un pas de conquérant. Hinata fit un geste pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient de la visite. Ichiro, ignorant royalement Naruto et Hinata, s'assis devant Sakura.

« Hé ma jolie, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais, dans deux semaines, j'organise une fiesta pour mon anniversaire. Cependant, c'est sur invitation pour éviter l'incrustation de crétins (Regard vers Naruto), je t'invite officiellement et tu peux amener une copine mais pas lui. » conclua-t-il en lui tendant les invitations.

« Oh! Merci Oda-san! » dit Sakura en battant des cils.

Ichiro lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et se leva pour rejoindre Hoshiko à leur table. Celle-ci interrompit sa conversation avec une amie et lui dit :

« À ce que je vois, tu as décidé de tisser ta toile. »

« Eh oui chère et j'espère bien y attrapé quelque chose lors de ma fiesta. »

Pendant ce temps, les trois ninjas se remettaient de la visite d'Oda. Naruto ronchonnait, Hinata était scandalisée par l'attitude de leur cible et Sakura regardait les deux invitations en réfléchissant.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend cet Ojo-sama, dattebayo! »

« S-sakura, pense-tu présenter ce rustre à Ino ou Ten-Ten? Je ne peux pas t'accompagner puisqu'il connaît mon visage. » glissa Hinata.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Hinata, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est gentil come toi et qui connait le visage et le nom du personnel de maison. Pour lui, tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'il te jette un regard. » Soupira Sakura. Je ne pense pas impliquer Ino ou Ten-Ten. Ça me prends une fille qui a du front, qui a du sex-appeal, qui est une kunoichi et surtout qui connait Oda. »

Un éclair de génie frappa Naruto et Sakura, ils se regardèrent et lancèrent en même temps :

« Tu penses à ce que je pense? »

Hinata sentit un frisson lui passer dans le dos en voyant leur regard machiavélique. Elle se demandait quel enseignement Kakashi-sensei avait bien pu leur donner pour en arriver à ce résultat.

« Dis-moi Naruto, quelle couleur va le mieux à ton teint outre le orange-tuez-moi? » rajouta Sakura en riant.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi personne n'aime le orange, dattebayo! » bougonna celui-ci.

« U-u-une chose m'intrigue… » mentionna Hinata en regardant les invitations. « C'est écrit _tenue de soirée requise _mais, quand Oda parle de sa fête, il dit _fiesta_. Il me semble que logiquement ça ne va pas ensemble. »

« Selon moi, c'est l'exigence de Papa Oda. Il veut bien paraître et quoi de mieux que d'avoir des beaux vêtements. » jugea Naruto.

« Hinata, en rentrant, pourrais-tu t'arrêter au kiosque de journaux et acheter quelques magazines de mode, s'il te plaît. » demanda Sakura.

« B-bien sûre et je vais marquer les pages avec les tenues qui pourrait aller le mieux à Na-na-na-naruto-kun. » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Juste pour qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, la tenue ne doit être ni trop conservatrice, ni trop dévergondée… elle doit simplement être stratégique. » conclut Sakura.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir au moins mon mot à dire? » interrogea Naruto

« Non! » dirent Sakura et Hinata d'une même voix.

« Mais pourquoi dattebayo? »

« Parce qu'on ne veut pas que l'éducation de Jiraiya influence ton choix. » affirma Sakura.

Naruto se cala sur son siège avec un air boudeur.

« Naruto? » dit Sakura

Celui-ci releva la tête et vit Sakura lui faire un grand sourire avec un geste de victoire.

« Être invité chez les Oda : mission accomplie! »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto ne nous appartiens pas, et cette histoire ne nous rapporte rien sauf vos reviews alors appuyez sur le bouton._

**Note** : Notre correcteur automatique ne fonctionne plus, veuillez excuser les erreurs qui auraient pus résister à la correction de Bunnymoony.

**Bunnymoony :** Voici un autre chapitre d' « Infiltration! », j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisirs à le lire que nous avons eu à l'écrire.

**Chapitre 7**

« NARUKO! »

« KAGAMI! »

«NARUKO! »

« KAGAMI! »

Yamato escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait encore se passer. Arrivé à l'étage, il trouva Naruto et Sakura, face à face, entrain de s'affronter. Hinata tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer mais sans succès. Yamato soupira en se frottant les tempes. Puis, il prit une grande respiration et parla d'une voix forte :

« Voulez-vous bien me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous faites tellement de boucan que l'on doit vous entendre jusqu'à Konoha! »

Il aurait pu ne rien dire que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence, l'affrontement continuait. C'est à ce moment que Shino sortit de l'ombre.

« Ils s'obstinent à savoir quel nom le personnage de Naruto portera. Est-ce que je dois vous dire les choix? »

« Laisse-moi devinez… Naruko ou… NON SAKURA! »

Yamato dirigea son bras sous forme de mokuton vers la kunoichi et l'attrapa par la taille tout juste avant que celle-ci ne fasse voir l'espace à Naruto.

« J'aimerais ne pas passer le budget de la mission en réparation. Alors calmez-vous! »

À ce moment précis, Yamato était certain que Kakashi-sempaï avait planifié son entrée à l'hôpital pour l'obliger à prendre par à cette mission de fou. Ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir fait, il l'ignorait, mais c'était certain que le Sharingan no Kakashi lui en voulait. Un Chidori en plein ventre aurait eut le mérite de le tuer rapidement, mais là, ça frôlait le sadisme version Hibiki.

**Pendant ce temps, au village de Konoha.**

« Cherche Pakkun, cherche! L'avenir de l'humanité est en jeux! » Kakashi poussait son familier dans ses dernières extrémitées. Normalement, il traitait son compagnon avec respect, mais les rares occasions où il paniquait le jounin le traitait tel un vulgaire chien.

« Ce ne sont que des livres Kakashi, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, et si tu continue à me traiter comme ça je m'en vais te donner un chien de ma chienne moi! » grommela le chien traqueur.

« Méchant chien! » s'exclama le ninja qui reçu une bonne morsure pour la peine.

« Tu serais mieux d'avoir un bon steak d'aloyaux la prochaine fois que tu m'invoquera avec des excuses! Débrouille toit tout seul! » Le chien ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« POURQUOI ! J'AI JUSTE LAISSÉ JIRAIYA FILÉ ! C'EST UN SENIN POUR L'AMOUR DE TOUT CE QUI EST ICHA ICHA ! JE SUIS JUSTE UN JOUNIN MOI ! »

Dans la tour du Hokage, Tsunade souriait en regardant un rouleau de parchemin. Il ne lui manquait que le saké mais Shizune avait encore confisqué sa bouteille.

« Ça lui apprendra à ignorer mes ordres, une semaine sans ses précieux livres devrait lui donner une bonne leçon. »

**De retour à la villa, Yamato prenait la situation en charge.**

« Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un compromis? » tenta-t-il.

« C'est ma technique, alors se sera Naruko, dattebayo! » déclara Naruto sur un ton boudeur.

« Aussi bien y aller avec le mot « cible » écrit sur le front! Naruko, Naruto, c'est bien trop ressemblant. Kagami, c'est plus féminin. » argumenta Sakura.

Yamato s'imagina Naruto sous sexy jutsu avec le mot cible dans son front et étouffa un rire.

« P-p-pourquoi pas Nana? Essaya Hinata d'une petite voix.

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent et fusillèrent du regard la pauvre Hyuga. Celle-ci s'excusa d'une petite voix, se retourna, franchit à petits pas rapides l'espace qui la séparait de la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferma.

« Ah! Bravo vous deux! » S'offusqua Shino en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hinata pour tenter de la convaincre de sortir.

« C'est assez les enfantillages! J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, vous avez blessé votre coéquipière! Je vais donc trancher, se sera Kushina! »

« Kushina? J'aime bien, dattebayo! »

« Kushina? D'où vient ce nom, Yamato-taichou? Questionna Sakura.

« C'était le nom d'une charmante jeune femme qui est morte lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Elle était une bonne amie de Kakashi-sempai. D'ailleurs, Naruto, si tu avais les cheveux roux sous l'effet de ton jutsu, tu lui ressemblerais beaucoup. »

« Okay, j'essaie! Oiroke no jutsu! »

Lorsque la fumée accompagnant le jutsu se dissipa, une réplique vivante et nue de Kushina apparue.

« Des vêtements! Des vêtements! Ajoute des vêtements! » Hurla le pauvre capitaine.

Naruto s'exécuta immédiatement en ajoutant de simples sous-vêtements.

« Je ne vous avais pas si prude, taichou! » déclara le ninja déguisé. Yamato ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que le dernier ninja à avoir regardé cette femme sous ses plus simples atours aurait fait la peau à quiconque aurait osé porté le regard vers elle. Même Jiraiya ne s'y serait pas risqué, et il ne manque pas une occasion de matté Tsunade, une occupation des plus dangereuses s'il en est une!

Maintenant que l'altercation entre Naruto et Sakura était réglée et que celle-ci avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à Naruto. Il ne restait plus que le problème d'Hinata lésée dans ses sentiments. Cependant, Shino ne laissait personne approché de la porte de la chambre de celle-ci. Naruto et Sakura voulurent s'excuser mais le jeune homme refusa net.

« Laissez la tranquille pour le moment, vous en avez assez fait. » leur ordonna-il avec un bourdonnement menaçant.

Naruto et Sakura culpabilisaient sur leur attitude face à la douce Hyuga. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était orageux quand ils avaient une divergence d'opinion. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, heureusement pour tout le monde, d'aller lui acheter des rouleaux à la cannelle pour se faire pardonner.

À leur retour, Hinata venait à peine d'accepter de sortir de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle figea ne sachant plus comment réagir. Naruto lui tendit alors la boîte de rouleaux.

« On est désolé Hinata! On t'a acheté ça pour se faire pardonne notre attitude, dattebayo. »

« C'est vrai! Disons que quand on s'emporte, on y va un peu fort et tu n'étais pas visée personnellement, ça aurait été la même réaction pour n'importe qui. » ajouta Sakura.

Hinata accepta de leur pardonner et les remercia pour les rouleaux à la cannelle. Intérieurement, elle jubilait car c'était son péché mignon… et c'était un cadeau de Naruto. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les mangers ou les faire encadrer de manière à les conserver pour l'éternité.

Yamato arriva sur cet entrefait.

« Bon maintenant que la tempête est passée, on se remet au travail. Donc, le nom que Naruto portera est Kushina. Hinata, tu m'as dit ce matin que tu avais trouvé les robes pour la soirée. Peux-tu nous montrer ce que tu as sélectionné, s'il te plaît. »

Celle-ci acquiesça et alla chercher les magazines qu'elle avait achetés quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'installa et ouvrit le premier magazine.

« Voilà! Je-je-je vais commencer par Sakura. Je crois, puisque que c'est elle qui a été invitée, qu'elle doit avoir la robe la plus courte des deux tout en ayant un coté sage. Je pense que cette robe chinoise noire à bretelles avec un petit boléro serait parfaite. » conclut-elle en désignant la photo.

Sakura était en extase sur la robe en question, Hinata avait tellement bien choisi. Elle ne cessait de la complimenter sur son goût. Yamato dû arrêter les effusions.

« Bon, c'est assez les filles! À Naruto maintenant! »

« Euh… J-j-j'ai choisi une robe plus longue mais qui met le bu-bu-buste en valeur. » dit-elle en rougissant. « Elle est à bretelle et à partir de la taille, il y a des voiles qui descendent. Ce-ce-ce qui permettrait de jouer les ingénue… et je-je-je crois qu'elle serait bien en rose. »

Sakura admirait de nouveau le travail d'Hinata. Cette derniere disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose mais, intérieurement, elle était heureuse de cette reconnaissance. Yamato donna un coup de coude discret à Naruto pour qu'il encourage son amie.

« Ben, j'imagine que ça doit être correct… mais bon, moi, les fringues de fille ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. »

La joie d'Hinata retomba à ces mots et ses yeux blancs s'assombrirent. C'est alors que Naruto eut un frisson dans le dos en sentant le regard intimidant de Yamato-taichou et en entendant un terrible bourdonnement derrière lui.

« Hi-hi-hinata… c'est vraiment du bon boulot! Je-je-je suis sûre que Sakura et moi allons être à tomber… dattebayo! » tenta-t-il de se rattraper avec un sourire crispé.

Ce qui fit plaisir malgré tout à la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci quitta la pièce accompagnée de Sakura suivit de peu par Yamato et Shino, Naruto se détendit et lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement.

J'en ai marre! Je pense que j'ai besoin d'espace dattebayo. songea-il, le bois derrière le manoir ferait certainement l'affaire.

Une fois éloigné des regards, le jeune homme inspira profondément… enfin seul. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ses compagnons mais, étant habitué à vivre seul, il avait besoin d'avoir du temps pour être seul. Il prit une seconde inspiration de satisfaction et se dit à lui-même :

« Bon au travail! »

Le jeune homme enleva son t-shirt et se mit à l'entraînement, qu'il avait d'ailleurs négligé depuis le début de la mission. Il se réchauffa puis se lança dans une séance de taijutsu avec quelques kage bunshin. Pour plus de sécurité, Naruto posta certains de ses clones à des endroits stratégiques pour faire le guet.

Après une séance énergique de taijutsu, Naruto se mit aux lancers de shurikens et de kunais. Il aurait grandement préféré travailler sur son rasen shuriken et sur sa maîtrise du fuuton. Par soucis du succès de la mission et par égard au titre qu'il portait pour la durée de celle-ci, il décida d'être raisonnable et de ne pas causer de dégats trop apparent. Cependant, par pure fantaisie et pour évacuer son excédent d'énergie, il s'accorda un petit rasengan contre un arbre. Puis, il reprit le chemin du Q.G. avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et les bras croisés derière la tête.

À son arrivée, il décida d'aller se laver et d'utiliser le furo, un luxe dont son appartement ne disposait pas. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil dans la pièce par sécurité. La voie était libre… pas de Sakura-Express en vue.

Après un bon bain, Naruto était en train de s'essuyer lorsqu'il remarqua le miroir au mur. Il se mit à prendre des poses viriles pour s'amuser.

C'est ce moment que l'héritière du clan Hyuga choisit pour passer dans le couloir, Naruto avait entrouvert la porte pour laisser la chaleur sortir de la pièce. Un simple coup d'œil suffit pour troubler la jeune fille : Naruto, une serviette autour des reins, dégoulinant de toutes parts et montrant son physique avantageux à son reflet. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence de Yamato tant elle tentait de préserver l'image dans son esprit.

Alors qu'il quittait le champ de vision d'Hinata, Naruto décida de voir de quoi il avait l'air en rousse et utilisa son jutsu fétiche… il aimait bien le résultat.

Yamato toisa Hinata du regard, se demandant ce qui était encore arrivé pour la distraire à ce point, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était sur le point de baver. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans trop regarder devant lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Kushina dans toute sa nudité.

« Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Le fantôme d'Akai Chishio No Habanero! » l'incongruité de la situation lui sauta alors au visage et il soupira de soulagement « Ouf! Ce n'est que toi, Naruto! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu étais là. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Taichou! Dites, elle avait l'air terrible cette fille pour vous faire cet effet-là. »

« Non, elle avait juste un peu plus de caractère que Sakura… mais, elle avait un aussi grand cœur qu'Hinata! »

« Waouh, en étiez vous amoureux ou quoi? » demanda Naruto innocemment en relâchant la technique de transformation.

Yamato faillit se noyer sous l'effet de la surprise, d'où Naruto pouvait-il tenir une telle idée.

« Pas du tout, je la connaissais surtout de réputation. J'ai simplement été témoin de l'une de ses démonstrations de mécontentement. Le yondaime n'était même pas capable de l'arrêter. » Yamato se remémora la scène.

_FLASHBACK_

« MINATO! REVIENS ICI QUE JE T'ÉTRIPPE DATTEBANE! » Criait Kushina, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Les villageois ordinaires s'enfuyaient devant la furie qui faisait fuir leur kage tout en lui lançant des kunai et shurikens

« Mais chérie! J'y peux rien si Ichiraku n'a plus de ton ramen préféré! » Plaidait le malheureux condamné.

« T'es le kage du village non? ALORS TROUVE MOI EN!TTEBANE! » Cria-elle sans arrêter de lancer ses armes. Le jeune Yamato, caché dans un baril d'eau de pluie priait le ciel pour que la rousse garde son attention sur le yondaime, les langues de chakra rouges étaient bien assez effrayantes vues de loin.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« Et pourquoi elle à piquer une crise ? » demanda Naruto.

« Un épuisement des stocks de ramen. » répondit le capitaine. « Je sais c'est une raison… »

« C'EST HONTEUX! PRIVÉ LE VILLAGE DE RAMEN DEVRAIT ÊTRE UN CRIME CAPITAL DATTEBAYO! QUAND JE SERAI HOKAGE, JE FERAI AUGMENTER LES STOCKS DE RAMENS! » Bien entendu, Naruto devait être le seul être humain à aimer autant le ramen que Kushina. « Vous savez, je l'aime bien cette fille là! Avoir eut une mère j'aurais voulut qu'elle soit comme elle! »

« Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été ravie. » Avoua Yamato.

Naruto quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la salle commune

Assise sur son lit, Sakura révisait les plans pour la soirée chez Oda. Elle voulait que cette partie de la mission soit un succès. Par la porte entrebaillée, elle vit Naruto passé.

« Eh Naruto! Où étais-tu passé? »

« J'avais besoin d'exercice, je suis donc allé m'entrainer dans le bois. »

Sakura observa Naruto, il avait mauvaise mine.

« Euh… Naruto, tu es sûre que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » dit-elle en s'avançant pour poser sa main sur le front de celui-ci

Naruto se sentit gêné… Sakura était si près de lui. Il se retint de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait lui faire voir l'espace… mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait.

« Ben… euh… j'ai hâte que cette mission soit fini. J'aimerais me remettre à la recherche de Sasuke, dattebayo. » dit il en baissant les yeux.

Sakura sourit doucement « Tu es certain qu'il y a juste ça? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Tu veux que l'on en parle? »

« Ben… en fait, j'aime pas l'école, Shino me fout les jetons et surtout, je déteste ce que je vois dans le regard de ce crétin prétentieux d'Ojo-sama quand il pose les yeux sur toi, dattebayo! »

Sakura eut un mouvement de surprise. Au fond d'elle-même, elle appréciait l'inquiétude de Naruto.

« Naruto, je suis une kunoichi et tu me connais, je sais parfaitement capable de me défendre… Oda ne fait que ce que je lui laisse faire et rien de plus. S'il dépasse les limites, il va connaître, comme dirait Ino, le Sakura-Express. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Naruto ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'Oda pourrait prendre Sakura de cours. C'était le genre de gars pourri de l'intérieur.

« Je sais Sakura mais soit prudente, tu le sous-estime. En ayant vu ce que Sasuke est devenu, je lui accorderais ma confiance avant ce jeune prétentieux.» dit Naruto avec son regard le plus sérieux. Puis, il sortit de la chambre.

Sakura était figée. Naruto avait l'air sérieusement inquiet. La seule chose qu'elle pu dire fut un simple murmure : « Naruto ».


End file.
